La marque blanche et la marque noire!
by Riyaza
Summary: Harry potter rentre en 5ème, en vue, animagus, puissance, news pouvoir, révélation, love et plein d'autre truc .....
1. Quelque précisionc po core l'histoire

La marque blanche et la marque noir.  
  
Avant quelque explication.  
  
Harry Potter rentre en 5ème, aucune révélation sur le tome 5 ne sera faites. Tout appartient a J.K. Rowling et tout les personnages lui appartienne à part ceux que j'ai inventer, merci d'avance à ceux qui me liront, les autres aller vous faire foutre.. :D lol 


	2. Bye les Dursley

Cyngathi : merci, pour la tite remarque et ouai ce sera po mal ( pas ventard le type)  
  
Je préviens tout le monde, pas de reviews pour les fautes d'orthographes dans les textes svp car j'y peux rien, à mon que quelqu'un veuille me corriger ^_^  
  
Bon place à l'histoire maintenant !!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1 : Bye les Dursley  
  
La noirceur de cette nuit enveloppait son âme, l'âme d'un enfant de 15 ans. Quinze ans et pourtant il avait tant vécu. Chaque nuit, maintenant, il revoyait la mort de cet autre enfant. Un éclair vert. Un bruit sourd de corps qui s'écroule. Et un sentiment d'impuissance se faisait sentir, comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il revoyait la mort de cet enfants. Un homme vêtus de noir se tourne vers lui, comment s'appelle t'il encore ?. Celui-dont.non pas comme ça, c'est Voldemort. Et son nom à lui c'est quoi ? Son propre nom ? Il ne s'en souvient pas, seul l'abîmes et les ténèbres entoure son esprit.  
  
-Alors Harry Potter cela fait quoi de se retrouver face à Lord Voldemort ?  
  
Il s'apelait Harry Potter. Ca y est il se souvient, cet homme en face de lui, il a tué ses parents, et son amis Cédric Diggory, et des centaine d'autre personne. Il paiera un jours, se dit-il, mais pas maintenant, pensa- t-il aussi tôt, je suis trop épuisé.  
  
-Tu ne réponds pas, aurais tu peur de moi ?  
  
-.de.de.toi Tom, moi j'aurais peur de toi ? Moi le bébé de un an qui t'as terrassé, moi le survivant ?  
  
-Haa, il ne semblait pas du tout , fâché ni rien du tout, il semblait plutôt fier, tu t'avances sur le chemin que je désire. Le chemin de la puissance.  
  
-NON !! jamais tom je ne viendrait avec toi.. -Suffit de m'appeler Tom, mon nom est Lord Voldemort, puis comme dans chaque rêves il levât sa baguette, et..Avada Kedavra !  
  
Une lumière verte dans la nuit noir, mais une lumière synonyme de mort.  
  
Soudain Harry se réveilla, la main crispé sur sa cicatrice. Cette cicatrice était le vestige du mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque. Mais lui, un enfant de quinze ans avait vaincu ce mage quand il était à peine un bébé, mais c'était il y longtemps maintenant. Harry tourna sa tête vers sa chouette, Hedwige, elle semblait inquiète de le voir si tendu.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est encore ce rêves, se maudit rêves, je me demande quand il vas arrêté de venir m'emmerder pendant que je dors.  
  
-Hou, hou, eut-il pour toute réponse.  
  
-Oui, t'as raison, je vais écrire une lettre à Sirius, pour lui dire qu'il a recommencé.  
  
Sirius Black était le parrain de Harry. Il lui écrivait car, il ne vivait pas chez lui, il aurait du à la mort de ses parentes mais non. A la mort de ses parents Sirius fût accusé d'avoir trahis leur secret, et enfermé à Azkabam. Harry savais son parrain innocent. Le traître n'était autre que Queudver, le rat !  
  
Cher Sirius,  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Moi ici tout vas bien, les Dursley ont encore plus peur qu'avant. Car Dumbledore, m'a envoyé une lettre comme quoi je pouvait faire de la magie. J'ai encore fait un rêve ou Voldy était dedans, il a encore réussit à y pénétrer. T'es tu renseigner sur un sort permettant d'empêcher ça, si oui s'il te plaît, envoi moi vite la formule. As-tu des nouvelles du rat ? On m'a dit que plusieurs personne l'avaient vus, on serrât bientôt ensemble, j'espère.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Ps : j'ai scellé l'enveloppe pour que seul toi puisse l'ouvrir alors la laisse pas traîner si tu veux pas qu'elle explose à la tête du premier venu.  
  
Harry regardait fièrement sa petit lettre, sa résumait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était clair, précis-enfin pour lui- et valait toute les lettres du monde. Il l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige, et la laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Puis son regard se perdit dans la rue du 4 Privet Drive. Dans 13 jours il aurait vraiment ses quinze ans, on était le 19 juillet. Et le 20 il partirait au Terrier. La maison de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. La famille Weasley l'avait accueilli les bras ouvert et il les considérait un peu comme sa propre famille. Un peu comme son père et Sirius, ils étaient tout deux amis depuis leur début au collège de magie Poudlard. La plus grande école de magie, d'Angleterre et d'Europe, normalement. Hermione Granger devrait être là aussi, elle était leur meilleur amie à tout les deux. Elle aurait dût être en Bulgarie avec Victor Krum, le plus grand attrapeur de tout les temps, d'après le quiditch magazine. Mais avait préférer rester en Angleterre suite aux derniers évènements. Des pas dans le couloir et un martèlement incessant à sa porte le fit sortir de sa rêverie.  
  
-Lèves toi, et vient manger, fainéant, lui dit la tante Pétunia.  
  
Il se levât et descendit tranquillement vers la cuisine, baguette en poche. Pour bien montre qu'ils ne me font pas peur, se disait-il. Il s'attablât et mangeat son quart de pomme. Son cousin Dudley, un cachalot de près de 175kg, était toujours au régime. Mais ça ne sevait à rien car il allait s'acheter de la nourriture en cachette.  
  
-Oncle Vernon ?  
  
-Quoi ? lâcha sèchement le concerné.  
  
-Tu te souvient que les Weasley viennent me chercher vers 14h ?  
  
-grrr, répond-dit-il, oui me souvient, et qu'ils se tiennent correctement sinon., ses yeux vinrent se poser sur la poche de Harry où l'on pouvait distinguer une baguette, il se reprit, .qu'ils se tiennent bien c'est tout.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Harry montat dans sa chambre et rangeat en vitesse ses affaire malgré qu'il ne fût que dix heures du matin, il voulait que tout soit près. Pour qu'il n'ai aucun incident cette fois-ci. Il se coucha et pris un bouquin que Dumbledore lui avait refiler, « Les pouvoirs, présumer, des héritiers ». Dumbledore était le directeur de l'école de Harry. Au début des vacances, il lui avait révéler pourquoi voldemort voulait le tuer, c'était à cause qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Ca lui avait foutu un choc de savoir ça, mais au fil des jours il s'y était habitué. Grâce au livre sur les pouvoir des héritier il avait pris en connaissance qu'il pourrait faire de grande chose avec un peu de maîtrise. Il ne vît pas l'heure passer et ce fut quand les Weasley vinrent sonné à la porte, qu'il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, il était déjà deux heures et dans pas longtemps il serait au Terrier. Il fit descendre ses affaire d'un sort de lévitation. Ron, et ses deux frère, Fred et George( des jumeaux ) se tenait dans le salon à la droit de leur père, Arthur.  
  
-Harry !! s'écrièrent les trois frères avec joie, comment va ?  
  
-Bien, et vous les gars ? Ca vas toujours bien les vacances ?  
  
-T'sais nous tranquille.commençât Fred  
  
-.on s'éclate toujours ! Termina George.  
  
-Me demanderais toujours comment vous faîtes pour commencer et terminer vos phrase comme ça, s'exclama leur père.  
  
-Papa tu sais on est exceptionnel.  
  
-.et ses inné chez nous. Dirent les deux frère dans un grand sourire.  
  
-Ouai bon, Harry tu as toute tes affaire ?lui demande ron  
  
-Oui on peux y aller.  
  
-Ok, vas dire au revoir à tes moldu et on t'attend dans la voiture, Fred et George prenez la malle de Harry et mettez la dans le coffre.  
  
Harry se dirigeât vers la cuisine mais la porte était fermer à clés. Il eu beau leur dire au revoir il n'eut aucune réponse. Ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il allait rejoindre les Weasley dans leur voiture et partir en direction du terrier.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécier, c'est cours ok, mais bon c'est le début et c'est la première fic que je tape ici. Review please si vous vouloir la suite . 


	3. Le Terrier

Merci pour les reviews et sorry pour le retard, suis occupé moi :D  
  
Allez lecturage maintentant !  
  
Ps : faites po attention aux titres des fois ils auront rien à voir .  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le Terrier.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours qu'il était arriver au Terrier, 5 jours de pure rigolade avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Qui soit dit en passant, se rapprochait dangereusement de l'autre des fois. Harry et les frère de Ron, s'était mis d'accord sur un point : Avant la fin des vacances il faut qu'ils soient ensemble, avait dit george. Et Harry et Fred acquiescèrent de la tête, en même temps un sourire de canaille au lèvre, et de la malice plein les yeux. Les jours passèrent.. Un beau matin, Harry se réveilla, comme d'hab, en sursaut. Encore un rêve pensât-il, maudit rêve de merde ! Mr Potter s'habillât en vitesse d'ingringolat les escalier, entra dans la cuisine, s'asseyat sur une chaise, et engloutit une dizaine de crêpe sous les regards éberlué de Mr, Mrs Weasley ainsi que Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred. tout la famille quoi.  
  
-Quoi ? demandât-il.  
  
-Non d'un chaudron harry c'est que tu as faim toi ce matin, lui répondit gentillement Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Ho, excuser moi Mrs.  
  
-Molly harry, Molly, Arthur et moi te l'avons déjà répèter, tu toi nous et appelle nous par nos prénom, s'il te plaît.  
  
-Bien sûr Molly, Ron on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? s'exclamât-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.  
  
-Bein on, pourrait aller dans la salle d'entraînement de Bil.  
  
-Quelle salle ? l'interrompis Hermione.  
  
-Bein en fait au début notre cher Bil, voulait être aurore alors il s'est aménager une tite salle pour lui dans une grotte derrière la coline, on joue au quidditch.  
  
-Hooo, et on vas y faire quoi ? demandât Ginny..  
  
-Et qui t'as dit que tu venais petite ? Lâcha son frère.  
  
-Harry ! Car il veux pas être avec deux tourtereaux, lui répondit-elle .  
  
Les deux tourtereaux en question ( Hermione et Ron pour les stupides ) se mirent à rougir comme des tomates. Et ne savait plus où se mettre, Harry remarquant leur désarroit intervint, pendant que tout les autres se foutais d'eux.  
  
-Bon on y vas dans cette salle.  
  
-Ok, harry fille chercher tout les livres que ta fillé Dumbledore, et prends ceux qui sont sous le lit de papa et maman aussi., Ron qui vit dans les yeux de son amis de la perplexité enchaîant, se sont les livres d'aurore de Bill.  
  
-Ha, k arrive allez y déjà sans moi, je trouverais bien. Et vous pouvez pas imaginer comme ça vas être facile de vous trouvez, pensât-il pour lui même. En effet Harry avait lu les livres qui parlait des héritiers, et il avait découvert qu'il pouvait créer des sorts très spéciale, tel qu'un traceur d'âmes, petit sors qui lui permettait de savoir ou se trouvait l'âmes des être qui lui était les plus chers. Et étrangement ce sors marchait mieux sur Ginny que Ron et Hermione, et comme la plus parts du temps ils était tout les quatres, il se focalisait sur Ginny. Dans le livre il était mis que la plus part des sorciers, aurait pu créer ce sorts mais qu'ils en avaient peur, et donc il ne le faisait pas, pourquoi ils en avaient peur tout simplement que les âmes étaient sacré pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Harry allât gentiment prendre les livres sous le lit de Molly et Arthur puis pris les siens, puis partît vers la dites grotte en cherchant Ginny. Il les trouvât facilement mais, ne les vît pas. Tout ce qu'il vît devant lui c'était une sortes de gros talus encastré au pieds d'une coline. Harry pensât tout de suite à « un mots de passe » donc il cherchât, et soudains s'exclama.  
  
-Weasley, et comme par magie et à sa plus grande fierté le talus devint une sorte de portes en bois où une main y était dessiner. Harry posât sa main sur le dessin et « pouf » comme re par magie, la porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement pour laisser place à une immense grotte aménager.  
  
-Mr Harry Potter, bienvenu dans notre humble salle d'entraînement. Dit ron avec un air faussement pompeux, puis éclatât de rire sous le regards de son amis, qui était stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que les Weasley aurait eu une tel salle d'entraînement chez eux, tout ce qui s'y trouvait était fait soit pour s'améliorer physiquement, soit pour s'entraîner à la magie, aux potions et à d'autre truc que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
  
-Par Merlin, Ron comment ça ce fait que ta famille possède tout ça. oups ça m'a échapper.  
  
-Pas grave Ryha.  
  
-Ryha ? c'est qui ?  
  
-Ho un 'ti surnom qu'on a décider de te donner, enfin que Ginny à trouver. En fait tout ça est po à nous, tout le matos était quand Bill l'a trouvé, tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de l'aménager comme il faut et tout et tout, dit ron.  
  
-Ha ok, et au fait merci Gin pour le surnom. Dit harry en se tournant vers Ginny  
  
-Ho mais de rien, Ryha, lui rétorquat-elle gentiment et en rougissant.  
  
-Hum. si on commençait l'entraînement là ? ok ? dit hermione et sans attendre leur réponse enchaînât : Harry, avec ginny, pour du duel avec le livre de dumbledore intitulé « Pourfendre votre ennemi sans vous faire tuer » et moi et Ron on va s'essayer un peu à la magie Mingas ( mes couilles en italien) c'est une magie vieille, peu puissante mais utile, pour les trucs genre ouvrir une porte faire léviter quelquel chose sans baguette.  
  
Sur ce ils mirent tous en couple et partirent se perdre, séparément dans un coin de l'immense « grotte d'entraînement ». En explorant un peu la grotte, Harry et Ginny trouvèrent une grotte plus petite avec une sorte de mousse, non visqueuse et apparemment moelleuse, recouvrir les murs.  
  
-Surement la salle de duel, dit Harry et se penchant vers le cou de la jeune fille qui marchait devant lui. Quand il eu dit ça, Harry se rendit conte qu'il était fort proche de Ginny et sans savoir pourquoi lui fit un bisous dans le cou. Ginny se raidit soudainement, et Harry réculla vivement.  
  
-euh. excuse moi Ginny, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
  
Et sans qu'il puisse continuer elle l'embrassa d'un baiser furtif au début, mais quand il enserra sa taille elle continua et le baiser s'approfondi et devint plus langoureux. Quand il furent fort proche l'un de l'autre Harry décida d'arrêter leur petite activité. Ils se regardèrent longuement tout deux dans les yeux, comprenant chacun se que pouvait ressentir l'autre, de l'amour, un bête amour.enfin pas si bête que ça, profond et qui pouvait durer longtemps, extrêment longtemps.  
  
-Ginny, on dit rien à tes frères, pour l'instant, car là on. sort ensemble ? non ?  
  
-Ouai, enfin si tu veux, si ça te dérange pas., il l'interrompis en lui recollant un autre baiser,. bon harry si on s'entraînait un peu ?  
  
Sur ce harry ce saisit du livre de dumbledore et le lit à voix hautre  
  
-Ca dit : Ce livre nous parle des thème basique de l'art de se défendre et d'attaquer sans pour autant tuer son ennemi. Il faut savoir que les duels blabalbalbalbalbalblla. ha un truc intéressant, le sort Fortes ça sert à. putain le croit pas ça absorbe la force de l'ennemi et te rend plus fort pendant un certains temps, on essai ça mon ange ?  
  
-Mon ange ? c'est joli, et ouai on essai on doit faire comment.  
  
Harry fit un grand geste du bras et prononça la formule, des toutes petites étincelle, rouge et or avec des ton de vers, se formèrent au bout de sa baguette et allèrent se perdre dans l'air.  
  
Ils mirent face à face, Ginny essayât en premier. Elle pointât sa baguette.Fortes retentit telle une incantation, mais rien ne se passa, pas la moindre étincelle. Elle s'u réessayât plusieurs fois mais rien, à part la toute dernière fois des étincelles couleur brune tinté d'argent se formèrent en toute petite quantité, et harry ressentit un tout petit vide, tout petit, comme si il était un peu fatigué. ( comme au réveille on est toujours un peu fatigué). Rien d'autre mais par précaution mangeat un bout de chocolat et en filât un bout à sa comparse. Maintenant c'était au tour de Harry, il se mit face à son amie et lançât l'incantation.il sentit soudainement vider de toute son énergie pendant un instant, mais l'instant d'après un vif mélange de couleur rouge, or et verte se répandit dans la salle et dans toute les autres salle avoisinante. Puis Harry ressentit la puissance en lui, il ressentit l'aura de Ginny le traverser, une aura, pur et gonflé à fond de joie profonde et amoureuse. Sans savoir comment il se mit à incanter.  
  
-Nebhik, nmout aalik, Nebhik, nsaqssi aalik, Aïcha, tu es et tu restera, Dans la souffrance tu m'assisteras, Comme tu là voulut je te marque de mon sceau, Que le dragon blanc te marque.  
  
( Traduction pour tlm, tellement je t'aime, je meurs pour toi, tellement je t'aime je demande après toi, vivante tu es tu restera, c'est de l'arabe)  
  
Puis il sortit soudainement de l'état de transe dans le quel il était entré. Une vue épouvantable (pour lui mnt) se fît voir devant ses yeux, Ginny étendue la devant lui, inconsciente ce qui le terrifia encore plus se fût la petite marque qu'on pouvait distingué juste au dessus de son ?il droit, dans le prolongement de son sourcil, un tout petit dragon de pas plus de cinq millimètre brillait étrangement d'une couleur brune tirant un peu sur l'argenté, elle étincelât, puis se mit à pulser quelque fois et finit par disparaître en un dernière étincellement. Harry se jetta au pieds de son amie et commençât à lui faire du bouche à bouche.juste au moment ou Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en trombe et stopèrent aussi nettement en croyant interromptre la création d'un nouveau couple, mais se ressaisirent en voyant des larmes coulé sur les joues de Harry.  
  
-Ryha, criât ron, qu'est ce qui se passe, terminât-il en s'écroulant au à coté de harry.  
  
-Je sais pas ron, on à réciter un sors chacun à notre tours, le siens à un peu marcher et le mien à très bien marcher je crois...  
  
-Harry c'était quoi le sors, intervint Hermione.  
  
-Fortes, page vingt-sept du book, dit il en tendant le livre qui traînait par là.  
  
Hermione s'en emparât et se mit à le feuilleter. Elle lut pendant un petit temps les pages qui concernait se sort puis finit dans un soupir de soulagement.  
  
-Harry ça va, elle vas bien, elle dort, c'est tout. D'habitude ça se passe pas comme ça, qu'il est mit, il est mit. La victime est censé être affaiblie mais sans plus, juste de quoi tenir sur ses jambes. Mais quand le sort est particulièrement puissant et chargé d'émotion un phénomène bizarre se produit, le corps de la personne frappé se vide de toute sa force « vitale d'éveille » et s'endort paisiblement. Mais le lanceur reçoit toute cette puissance, soit violemment pour les ennemis soit dans un sentiment de bien être et de puissance..  
  
Harry repensât à ce qu'il c'était passer, il avait embrasser Ginny, ce qui lui avait procuré une tonne de sentiment, amour, adoration. qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.  
  
-. et le lanceur peux soit tuér son ennemi ou bien faire ce que désire le plus la victime du sort. Harry tu n'as pas tuer Ginny, dit moi ce qu'il c'est passer après que tu es reçut la puissance de Ginny.  
  
-J'ai crût ressentir que Ginny voulait m'aider plus que tout, m'aider après mes cauchemard, m'aider quand je combattai, m'aider quand je souffrais, .puis je me suis mit à incanter sans savoir comment mais. je crois que j'ai permis à Ginny de m'aider.  
  
-Harry si t'as fait du mal à Ginny je te tue, lui dit Ron un regard plein de colère.  
  
-RON lui criât Hermione, Tait toi c'est surement à cause de l'héritage de Harry. Harry leur avait effectivement parler de ce que Dumbie (plus court que dumbledore, et voldy c'est voldemort) lui avait cummuniquer. On c'était tout les deux mis d'accord que si Harry faisait des chose bizarre ou puissante on ne le jugerais pas tu te souvient ??  
  
Ron la fixât pendant un petit moment, l'air semblait lourde et prête à éclater.  
  
-.excuse moi Harry, j'avais oublier suis désoler.  
  
L'air semblât soudainement s'alléger et se détendre.  
  
-Ne t'excuse pas ron, j'aurais réagis de la même façon, et au fond de lui Harry s'était dit la même chose, quand il l'avait vue, la étendue sur le sol il s'était jurer que si elle était morte il se tuerait. Mais heureusement elle n'avait rien, enfin presque.  
  
Tout les regards tournèrent brusquement vers Ginny quand elle se réveillât et se remit debout. Elle regardât les trois amis puis vint se jeter au cou de Harry en pleurant et en le félicitant d'avoir réussit du premier coup un truc si puissant, puis sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient devant ron et hermione il s'embrassèrent d'un doux baiser long et passionné.  
  
-Hééééééé, GINNY HARRY, s'écriât soudainement Ron, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
  
Hermione le pris par la manche et le traînât hors de la petite salle.  
  
-Mais hermione, t'as vu.  
  
-Ron ferme là, il se sont enfin trouver après tout ce temps, ta s?ur est devenue une des plus jolies fille de l'école et Harry en a été charmer, et elle, elle l'étaient déjà. Je sais pas si tu as remarquer depuis. qu'on a plus d'affinité tout les deux harry souvent avec elle. Et c'est très bien pour eux, Ginny avait l'air heureuse, Harry aussi et quelque chsoe que le trop plein d'émotion de harry avant le sortilège viennent de leur premier baiser alors tu la ferme et tu les laisses être heureux, et maintenant embrasse moi. Dit hermione sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Puis se mit à virer ou rouge craimosit, et finit par bégayer en de plate excuse mais ne dit plus rien quand Ron exhaussa ses plus chère désire.( bien ouai elle en a des autres de désire, et je parle po de ce que vous penser comme moi les mecs ( lol )  
  
Il se décollèrent tout doucement et recommencèrent. Harry et Ginny les trouvèrent là enlancé, se donnant des petits bisous, pleurant de joie et rigolant bêtement. Gin et Ryha se mirent à rire d'eux devant leur béatitude et il cassèrent ainsi l'enchantement. -Harry je suis heureux pour toi et Gin, et ainsi de même pour toi Gin, enfin inversement quoi. Leur dit ron en essayant de sauver la face.  
  
-Moi de même mes cher Ron Weasley et peut être Madame Hermione Weasley.leur dit Ginny en rigolant.  
  
-Euh. Madame Ginny Potter ferait bien de se taire.rétorquat ron quand il fut interrompis par Harry  
  
-Ron je te prie de dire Madame Ginny Potter-Gryffondor, faut pas oublier mon ancêtre.  
  
-Bon les mariages c'est pas maintenant, on est qu'a l'école et puis on .dit hermione  
  
-NOS ETUDES, lui dirent les trois autres en terminant sa phrase. Puis la hermione se mit à rougir en marmonant qu'ils la connaissaient bien. Puis elle en rajouta en disant qu'il devrait peut être renter. Et tout approuvèrent, et c'est ainsi qu'il repartirent tout bras dessus bras dessous, tout les quatres, unis comme des frères. Comme les doigt de la main (il manque le pouce et alors.il arrivera plus tard le pouce ) 


	4. Changement et héritage

Bah, pas de review, po content, mais bon faut faire avec, suis un auteur mal aimé moi (snif)  
  
Bon maintenant vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre hésiter pas a mettre des review, merci beaucoup. Et changement en R pour sex et d'autre truc, sex, maintenant et émoglobine plus loin :-)))))))  
  
Chapitre 3 : Changement et héritage.  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Aujourd'hui nous somme le 27 juillet, il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il m'aime, j'aime ça mais bon, devant les parents c'est un peu gênant.  
  
Depuis l'histoire dans la grotte je suis heureuse, il m'aime je l'aime, mais y'a une ombre au tableaux, tout les matins j'ai des nausées, Hermione m'a demandé si j'avais couché avec Harry.lui ai dit que non, c'est la vérité. Elle m'a donc assuré qu'aucune chance d'êter enceinte, je suis rassuré, j'aimerais pas être Harry si c'était le cas. Ca me dérangerais pas mais vaux mieux pas, on est jeune, on est à l'école, on est pas marier, donc pas maintenant. J'ai remarqué aussi d'autre petite chose, mes yeux, quand je suis heureuse dans les bras de Harry, Hermione et Ron m'ont dit qu'il avait des teinte vert émeraude, c'est surement dut au sort, encore un effet secondaire, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il resteront d'une couleur ou d'une autre une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
Papa et maman sont heureux pour nous deux. Maman n'arrete pas de nous regarder, de sourire, et de dire à Harry d'être heureux avec moi, de profiter de tout l'amour que je peux lui donner car il n'en à jamais eu lui, pour moi c'est pas très nouveau l'affection, pour lui oui, pour moi l'amour c'est pas nouveau je le ressentais depuis toujours envers lui, pour lui c'est pas novueau, avant c'était Cho Chang, mais bon maintenant il est à moi, je le garde, je l'aime, il m'aime , on s'aime quoi. J'espère qu'on aura le temps de ce voir entre les cours, le soir et entre ses escapades nocturnes avec mon frère et sa copine.  
  
Pour son anniversaire je vais lui offrir quelque chose d'exeptionelle, je te dit pas c'est quoi mais tu le sauras plus tard.  
  
Au revoir cher journal, à demain soir.  
  
Ginny, rangea son journal intime, et pris les lettre qu'ils avaient reçut le matin même. Une de Poudlard, une d'un amie et une autre inconnue. Elle ouvrit en premier la lettre de Poudlard, c'était la liste de ses fourniture. Elle lut ensuite la lettre d'une de ses amie, elle lui disait qu'elle était en Australie avec ses parents, elle avait vu des kangourous et des koalas. Des bête très gentille dans leurs version moldue mais les magique, pas très amicale, elle vous réduise et vous mange. Mais ça arrive rarement heureusement. La dernière lettre lui était inconnue. Elle l'ouvrit, lut et en resta sur le cul, et elle tendit la lettre à hermione qui dormait dans la même pièce qu'elle, cette dernière lut et partit en faisant des bon de joie ..  
  
Harry était assis paisiblement dans sa chambre en train de lire avant de dormir. Quand soudain il sursauta à cause d'un bruit à la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron. C'était un hiboux, un tout petit hiboux, encore plus petit que coq, mais à l'air plus mature. Il lui ouvrit et pris les lettre, il y en avait deux, une pour lui et une autre pour Ron. Il ouvrit la sienne et lut.  
  
Mr H . J . S . Potter,  
  
J'ai le grand honneur, moi Gluraux Griffit, la réhabilitation de votre parain, Sirius Black. Ce dernier ayant été accuser injustement de la mort de vos parents, pas l'intermédiaire de celui dont on ne doit pas prononce le nom, se verrat remis de la somme de un million de Gallions, ainsi qu'un manoir à trois pater de maison du chemin de traverse. Il devient aussi votre tuteur légal, à la place des Dursleys, comme vos parent l'avaient souhaiter dans leur testament. En parlant de testament, ce 31 juillet vous aurez 15 ans et deviendrez sorcier de deuxième sicle, vos parents ont clairement stipuler que tout leur bien devait vous être remis à cette date, maison, meuble, argent, coffre, pensine, secret. vous trouverez tout les bien immobilier qui se trouvaient dans leurs maison secondaire dans une malle à la banque des Sorcier Gringotts, cette mal ayant été réduite magiquement, vous recevez en plus de l'autorisation du Professeur Dumbledore, celle du ministre de la magie pour utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Vos bien vous seront restitué ce 31 juillet à la banque Gringotts.  
  
Recevez mes salutations distinguées Mr Potter,  
  
Gluraux Griffit Ministre de la magie.  
  
Il n'en revenait pas, Sirius libre, plus de Dusley, les biens de ses parents, et leurs autres maison.... il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait deux maison si il irait vivre chez Sirius. Génial pensat-il. Soudain Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre un immense sourire au visages, et en parlant tout les deux, se qui rendit tout ce qu'il disait incompréhensible.  
  
-Fermez là , et Hermione tu parles en premier après. Leur dit Harry calmement.  
  
-Harry c'est génial je vient de recevoir une lettre du ministère me disant que Sirius était libre et que j'avais le droit officiel de faire de la magie, Ginny et Ron aussi.  
  
-Ouai tu te rends compte Harry on risque plus rien, dit un Ron tout excité.  
  
Soudainement une Ginny rayonnante entra dans la chambe et sauta sur Harry en lui faisant plein de bisous.  
  
-euh...Ryha, Gin, on est là, leur dit Ron en faisant un 'ti signe de la main.  
  
-Désoler, et vous avez remarquer la signature, Fudge n'est plu ministre, vous vous renez comtpe ? Le nouveau vas peut être accepter le retour de Voldemort.  
  
-Il ne vas pas l'accepter il l'a déjà fait, dit une voix derrière Ron et Hermione qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Tout ce retournèrent pour faire face à un grand homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il les regardaient en souriant, un sourire franc.  
  
-Je me présente Gluraux Griffit Ministre de la Magie.  
  
-euh.. Mr le ministre Hermione Granger, dit cette dernière en lui tendant la main, voici Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Tous se levèrent et lui serrèrent la main.  
  
-Mr, commençât Harry, que faites vous ici, chez les Weasley ?  
  
-Je viens pour vous jeune homme, je vois que vous avez reçut ma missive, je suis venu car un petit changement de dernière minute est apparu ce matin même après que j'ai écrit les lettres.. Tous les regards se firent soudain tristes, ils pensaient que leur autorisation de faire de la magie allaient leurs être retirer.. Le testament de vos parents à comme qui dirait changer, vous pouvez dés maintenant allez chercher vos affaires si vous le désirer, voici la clès de votre maison Mr Potter, ainsi qu'une lettre d'émancipation à la demande du testament. Vous pourrez désormais vivre seul, dans votre maison, sans aucun tuteur.  
  
-Comment ? dit un Harry abasourdis  
  
-Simplement que les mort peuvent intervenir ici, ils ont désirer vous faire un cadeaux, avant l'heure peut être je ne sais pas, mais il était bien stipuler que ce n'était pas une sanction envers votre parrain mais un cadeaux pour vous deux. Ils savent sûrement des choses que nous ne savons pas. Et je dois aussi vous emmener maintenant à la banque pour prendre tout vos bien, et je vous rappelle qu'étant émanciper vous pouvez transplaner.  
  
-Merci Mr le ministre, on y vas maintenant car il est quand même neuf heures du soir.  
  
-Oui c'est bien mieux, comme ça Notre cher ami Voldemort ne saurât rien.  
  
-Bien allons-y, est ce que mes amis peuvent venir ?  
  
-Seulement une personne de plus comme témoin.  
  
-C'est bon Gin, vas y , dit Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ginny et le ministre se tenaient tout les trois devant un énorme coffre qui devait bien mesurer dans les quinze mètres de haut, enfin la porte. Le gobelins posât doucement sa main sur la porte et récitât une petite formule. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un énorme coffre, dans les trois mètres de haut. Le ministre fit léviter le coffre et emmena tout le monde devant un grand manoir, ou plutot un petit château de taille moyenne. La il partit laissant seul Harry et Ginny devant ce petit palais.  
  
-Waw, Harry ces magnifiques chez toi, et dirent que c'est la maison secondaires de tes parents.  
  
-Ouai vient on entre.  
  
Tout deux entrèrent suivit d'une malle qui avançait seul. Quand celle-ci fut dans la maison elle disparut et tout les meubles apparurent à leur place d'origine.  
  
-Bah au moin on aura pas à ranger le tout. On visite ? demandat Ginny.  
  
-Ouai bien sûr.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Ginny et Harry partirent à explorer la maison. Il y avait en tout, vingt et une chambre toute munie d'une salle de bain, trois salle de séjour, une énorme bibliothèque encore plus grande que celle de Poudlard, deux cuisines où il y avait quatre elfes de maions, deux salle aux murs, sols et plafonds recouvert de matelas. Et une salle immense dans laquel il y avait une piscine couverte. La maison parfaite quoi. Harry n'en revenait pas sa maison était superbe, fantastique, génial,.il ne trouvait aucun autre mots. Ils continuèrent à escalader les étages quand ils arrivèrent au quatrième il tombèrent sur une énorme chambre, aux murs rouge à or l'étendard de Gryffondor au dessus du lit , et en sur les autres mur de la pièce les étendards de Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Et aux milieux de la pièce l'insigne de Poudlard, pas l'insigne habituelle, que l'on voit lors du banquet de fin d'année, non, le permière insigne de Poudlard, celui avant la mort de ses créateur, les quatres animaux de chaque fondateur, s'entremelant les uns dans les autres et de chaque coté un dragon, un noir, et un blanc et au centre du dessin la où aucune partie des corps des animaux ne se dessinait un dragon, un magnifique dragon d'or, d'un or pur.  
  
Harry et Ginny avancèrent main dans la main, au centre du dessin, une félicité comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie se fit ressentir à ce moment. Une lumière intense se apparut autour d'eux, rouge, or, argent, vert, brun, et une multitude d'autre couleur s'entremêlèrent. Au milieux de toutes ses couleur, se trouvait deux être humain coller l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant passionément, envoyant leur vêtement valser de chaque coté. Se caressant l'un l'autre.  
  
Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête il était entrain de déshabiller Ginny, c'était plus fort que lui. C'est elle qui avait guidé sa main vers son bas ventre, mais c'est lui qui i avait glisser sa main c'est lui qui avait introduit ses doigts en elle, ses lui qui prenait plaisir à donner du plaisir à la femme qu'il aimait. Il faisait des mouvement de vas et vient, sentant sa verge se durcir de plus en plus sentant que bientôt il ne se retiendrait plus, il lui ferait l'amour ca il le savait. Ginny était perdu entre gémissement et peur, peur de souffrir. Mais bientôt cette peur disparut laissant place à de la joie, une joie intense. Les doigt de Harry entrai en elle, lui procurant du plaisir, et elle voulut aussi lui en offrir, elle enlevât tout ses vêtement ainsi que les siens. Saisissant sa verge et jouant avec, elle n'entendit meme pas Harry la prévenir et reçut tout en plein bouche, au début ça la dégoûta mais sans savoir pourquoi elle avalât. Tout deux se couchèrent à terre Harry au dessus de Ginny, la regardant, leurs yeux emplit de désire, un désire sauvage tout deux emplis de se désir. Il se laissèrent aller à ce désir, et il éprouvèrent le bonheur le plus pure, et le plus indestructible qu'il y aurait pu avoir, les lumière se trouvant dans la pièce se réunir et formèrent une sphère autout deux. Puis soudainement Harry se libérat dans un rale de satisfaction et Ginny gémit, tout deux en même temps. La sphère de lumière explosa et un immense faisceaux de lumière envahit la pièce, traversant les vitre, le plafond, le toit, se répandant dans la nuit. Et dans la nuit on pu voir un énorme faisceaux lumineux émaner d'un maison. De se rayon on pouvait ressentir, la pureté, et une joie intense. Un homme se trouvait sur une colline non loin de là, à seulement trois ou quatre kilomètre. Il vit le faisceaux lumineux, et il ressenti la joie qui en émanait.  
  
-Ce serat sans doute dans le journal demain, je vois déjà le titre « La maison de Gryffondor, illuminent la nuit. »  
  
Puis soudainement la lumière disparut dans un grondement sourd et laissat place à la nuit, aux ténèbres, une lueur d'espoir apparaissait dans la nuit. 


	5. Premier combat, premier meurtre et un m...

Bon voilà la suite, ce serat peut être cours, peut être pas j'en sais core rien vais décidre au fur et a mesure que j'écrit.  
  
Thanks pour les deux trois reviews, un peu plus ne serait pas de refus ()  
  
Bon lecturageation( mot inventé de toute pièce, je tiens à le préciser)  
  
Chapitre 4 : Premier combat, premier meurtre et un maître des loups, un !  
  
Au Terrier toute la famille attendait le retour de Harry et Ginny. Vers 23h30 toujours rien, quelques uns des Weasleys partir au lit, Molly restant à la cuisine en les attendant. Le ministre venait de revenir pour dire qu'il les avait laissé seul pour visiter. Molly montât enfin au lit, quand elle commençât à s'endormir une lueur apparut dans la nuit, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
  
Harry, se réveilla un sentiment bizarre au fond de lui l'avait réveiller,. en fait non ce n'était pas cela, c'était le fait que Ginny ne soit pas à ses coté au réveille. Il c'était toujours dit que ça devrait être comme ça la première fois, qu'on doit se réveiller au coté de l'autre. Mais apparemment pour Ginny c'était pas le cas. Harry s'habilla et partit à la recherche de sa compagne, pas à la salle de bain, pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la bibliothèque, nulle part à moins que. la piscine ! Il partit et courut vers la piscine, ce qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle. Un jeune fille aux cheveux roux ( pour les con je parles de Ginny) était entrain de nager, paisiblement et. et nue, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et d'un coup de baguette tout ses vêtement s'en allèrent. Et il se jeta à l'eau près de son amie, la faisant sursauté. Il nagea près d'elle et l'enlaça en lui faisant des baiser dans le coup, et d'autre ailleurs( R ok mais po envie de décrire maintenant , car ce chapitre c hémoglobine ) leurs passion était de plus en plus forte, les bisous de plus en plus langoureux, et s'en suivit ce qui devait se suivre, l'abandon pure et simple dans la joie des corps. Tout deux se cassèrent de la piscine et allèrent manger tranquillement, quand Ginny criât :  
  
-Harry !!!  
  
-Ouai ?. quoi ?, dit le concerné en se retournant précipitament croyant à un meurtre.  
  
-On devrait pas être au Terrier là ?  
  
-Euh, ouai, et alors ?  
  
-Rien les parents doivent s'inquiéter c'est tout.  
  
-Bon ok, j'ai piger on rentre.  
  
-Non, non , c'est pas ça, l'interrompis ginny, c'est juste qu'il faudrait leur dire qu'on passe la journée ici et qu'on rentre pour ton anniversaire.  
  
-Ok j'y vais.  
  
Harry embrassa Ginny et se dirigeât dans le salon, pièce aussi sublime que les autres, une fois dans le salon, il prit de la poudre de cheminette et en jeta dans le feu, en entrant lui même dedans et criant « Le Terrier » et il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme verte. En arrivant au Terrier, la première chose qu'il vit fût toute la famille au complet fixant l'horloge de la cuisine. Et il ne pût s'en empêcher.. il éclata de rire faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce et tous se retournèrent vers lui.  
  
-Harry !! s'écriât Molly en le voyant, où est Ginny ?  
  
-Elle est resté au Manoir Potter, je passait juste pour dire, que j'avait pas finit d'explorer.il hésita puis continua, .d'explorer la maison.  
  
-..d'accord, mais vous rentrer ce soir ou demain matin, comprit ??  
  
-Oui Molly, bon maintenant moi vous laisse car doit tester la cuisine de Ginny, c'était vous son prof ?  
  
-Euh, oui pourquoi ? demandât timidement Mrs Weasley  
  
-Bah alors le repas seras succulent et il y aura de trop, dit il avec un éclair de malice passant dans ses yeux couleur émer.dans ses yeux d'or émeraude( mélange d'un vert émeraude avec de l'or au tour de l'iris et autour du vert)  
  
-Harry, t'es yeux !!! Ils ont changer ...  
  
-Hein, qu'est ce vous racontez ? Il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain et se regardât dans le miroir... c'est yeux était parfaitement vert, d'un vert émeraude parfait.  
  
En redescendent vers la cuisine il interpella Mrs Weasley, et lui redemandât de regarder, ses yeux était toujours vert, elle s'excusa pour la petite frayeur et le laissât repartir. Harry revint tranquillement au manoir, par la poudre de cheminette, Ginny était devant la cuisinière entrain de préparer le repas. Harry l'enlaçât et entreprit de lui faire des bisous dans le coup, jusqu'a ce qu'elle l'obligent d'arrêter et de l'aider. Le repas fût effectivement succulent, il y avait aussi trop de nourriture mais bon c'était pas grave, Ginny affirmait qu'il y avait sûrement des animaux dans le parc autour de la maison( 50 hectares, c'est encore un parc ??) et qu'ils iraient leur donner leur reste. Ils passèrent leur journée paisiblement entre câlin et découverte de nouvelle pièce, ils finirent pas constater que le manoir avait plus d'une centaine de pièce, et apparemment ce n'était que le début de l'exploration, en tout ils découvrirent qu'il y avait 12 bibliothèque spécialiser dans chaque source de la magie, et une treizième reprenant d'autre sujet de la magie non classer tel que la magie naturelle. C'était une sorte de magie assez vieille qu'on disait, surout utiliser au temps des premier sorcier ( ce qui remonte a quelque vingtaine de siècle, vingt millénaire, vingt mille ans quoi) mais rare était les personne capable de s'en servir et ce qui y arrivait la délaissait très vite car, elle prenait beaucoup d'énergie et le résultat n'équivalait pas la quantité d'énergie dépenser, il faut dire que cette magie s'utilisait sans baguette comme presque toute les autres sauf celle dite « blanche » et « noir » les sois disant plus puissante... Ils continuèrent leurs exploration durant toue la journée et la soirée vint et ils continuèrent encore, jusqu'a moment où... la maison se mit à trembler... les vitres à se briser... et un rire sinistre à tuer un mort, à envoyer n'importe quoi dans les ténèbres... Lord Voldemort s'attaquait à la maison des Potter, pour la deuxième fois dans sa misérable vie...  
  
Au Terrier Molly se mit à pousser des cris hystérique en criant le nom de Ginny et Harry, Arthur, Ron et Hermione, accoururent entendant ces cris, et ils virent, une Molly Weasley horrifié, le regard poser sur la pendule de la famille Weasley, une aiguille indiquait, celle de Ginny, elle indiquait « en danger de mort »....  
  
Harry couru jusque dans le parc, tenant Gin par la main, celle-ci semblait terrifier. Quand ils furent dans le parc, ils stoppèrent nette, Tom Elvis Jedusor, allias Voldemort, se tenait là devant lui dans toute sa splendeur ténébreuse. Derrière lui se tenait une dizaine de mangemort.  
  
-Alors Potter, on reste seul sans protection ? dit voldemort d'une voix sarcastique.  
  
-Et ouai, et toi tu me crois si puissant que ça pour amener des mangemort avec toi, ou bien c'est toit qui est trop faible, rétorqua Harry du tac-au- tac sur le même ton que Voldie.  
  
-Suffit, tu sais pourquoi je suis là ! Alors donne moi ta réponse !  
  
-Ma réponse ? Te rejoindrais-je ? NON ESPECE DE CRETIN FAUDRAT TE LE REPETER COMBIEN DE FOI , HEIN ?? COMBIEN DE FOIS , MAINTENANT DEGAGE ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX !  
  
-Bien tu mourrat, mais en homme pendant un duel t'opposant à moi, dit il, puis en se tournant vers ses mangemort, vous occupez vous de la fille.  
  
-Salle chien tu vas crever espè...  
  
Harry fut interrompus par voldemort lui lançant un sort, il l'évita assez aisément. Puis en pointant sa baguette vers le seigneur des ténèbres il se mit à crier sort sur sort, jusqu'a ce qu'une chose se produisent la même que l'année passée, le Priori Incantatum. Les dôme d'or les enrobèrent de nouveau, et le fil d'or apparut, suivit des petite bille. Celle-ci se dirigeat dangereusement vers la baguette de Harry quand un éclair vert se fit voir dans la nuit. Le regard de Harry se détournât pour tomber sur le corps de Ginny... sa Ginny, étendue là sans vie...  
  
-Hahhahahahah vois ce qu'il advient des plus faibles, Harry rejoint moi !  
  
-JAMAIS !! Harry ressentait une rage folle s'emparer de lui, soudainement les petite bille changèrent de direction, vers la baguette de voldemort, mais Harry coupa le lien. Ils furent tout deux projetter en arrière. Harry ressentait une rage , qui se transformait en haine l'envahir. Ses yeux redevinrent Or Emeraude, sa haine s'intensifiait, elle devenait tellement puissante qu'une aura se dégageait de Harry, même un moldu aurait put la distingué à ce moment.  
  
Voldemort semblait soudainement horrifié en voyant le protéger de Dumbledore avec de tel yeux, mais il se reprit bien vite  
  
-Doloris, Harry se tordait de douleur devant ses yeux, Potter tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ?  
  
-Jaa... JAMAIS... réussit t'il à dire en à travers ses cris de douleur.  
  
La douleur l'envahissait et la haine commençait é s'estomper, harry perdait espoir, sa Ginny morte... morte tuée par Voldemort le responsable de la morte de ses Parents, de Cédric, responsable de tout ses malheur... le doloris sessat mais ce n'était pas Voldemort qu'il l'avait arrêter, au contraire il en relançait mais ils ne faisaient plus d'effet.  
  
Harry Potter, Héritier de Godric Gryffondor, le Survivant, se relevat la baguette haute, il était le premier à avoir contrer un Doloris. La haine qu'il ressentait ressurgit encore plus puissante, des sortes de vague magique émanait de son corps, son aura s'intensfiaint. Et ses yeux, des yeux a terrasser un dragon, des yeux, d'émeraude, y comprit le blanc des yeux, il semblait que ses yeux était en feu, d'un feu vert, et au centre de ses yeux vert, une iris couleur or, flamboyant et pulsant de rage.  
  
-Tien potty s'énerve on dirait, lachât Voldemort en essayant de controler sa voix, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait de fuir, de fuir au plus vite, mais une autre voix répliquait Lord Voldemort n'a jamais fuis, et se ne serat pas demain la veille, c'est elle qui l'emportait, Voldemort enchaînât soudainement une sérié de sort de lacération(lacerus), déchirant les vêtement du survivant.  
  
La chemise d'Harry tombât laissant place à un torse musclé, sur le quel des petit éclair apparaissait et disparaissait, leur présence s'intensifiant. Harry se tournât ,ne ressentant même pas les effets du sort de lacération, vers le corps de Ginny. Il voulait pleurer mais n'y arrivât pas, il était au delà des larmes, il était en rage, il haïssait à un point que tout les être humains réunit, sorcier et moldu confondu, n'aurait jamais pu ressentir.  
  
Voldemort regardait l'enfant se retourner, en lâche il en profitât pour l'attaquer, d'un sort mortel, tuant généralement, toute victimes. Mais au moment où le sort touchât Harry, celui-ci se mit à crier, un cri de rage, cri faisant trembler la terre, dans son dots une marque apparut, elle paraissait un peu floue, mais elle se distinguait, un dragon gris, apparaissait maintenant sur le dos du survivant.  
  
Les mangemort tentait de se boucher les oreilles, mais en vint, leur tympans vrillèrent et finirent par exploser, les faisant hurler de douleur, d'une douleur encore plus forte que le doloris. Leurs c?urs s'emballaient, leur sang bouillonait, leurs yeux se révulsèrent.  
  
Harry criât, son cri s'intensifiant, puis sans pourquoi comment il se tournât vers les mangemort, son gris devint soudainement victorieux, plus un cris de tristesse comme le premier, mais un cris dont on pouvait ressentir la satisfaction de voir les mangemorts souffrir. Puis soudainement son cris cessât et d'un geste de la main fit exploser tout les mangemorts se trouvant là, leur sang giclant sur lui, les boyaux se répandant autour de lui et les coeur, tout les coeur ensemble émirent leur derniers battament avant d'exploser sous l'effet d'un cri, du cri d'un enfant remplit de haine.  
  
Harry sentait le goût du sang sur ses lèvres, il passât sa langue dessus, ressentant encore plus le goùt du sang coulant dans sa gorge, le sang de ses premières victime. Il n'était pas dégouté de tout ce sang sur lui au contraire il s'en délectait, sa haine avait laissé place à la folie, une folie meurtrière et sans pitié. Quelqu'un parlât derrière Harry :  
  
-Tiens, alors tu es vraiment enrager, dit voldie essayant que sa voix soit sur un ton cinglant, tu sais tu es comme moi à vrai dire, un meurtrier, un assassin. Tu sais je voulait pas tuer...  
  
-Tuer, voila ce que je vais te faire te tuer, Harry dit cela d'une voix froide, emprunte de folie.  
  
-Comme tu veux petit potty, combat et meur, Mephris, incanta voldemort.  
  
-Stop, dit Harry d'une voix non plus emprunte de folie mais autoritaire, les yeux s'enflamant d'or, l'émeraude fut remplacer par l'or, et l'iris devint rouge, rouge rage. Harry reprenait le contrôle de lui même, mais certain l'aurait pris pour un fou, de demander à un sort de stopper...mais il devrait vite se raviser, car le sort s'arrêta et se stabilisa dans l'air. Harry tendît la main vers lui, l'attirant doucement à lui et le dirigeant vers son coeur, faisant ainsi disparaître le sort en lui. Tous son être fut envahit par la magie et ses main étincellèrent d'argent( couleur du sort) renvoyant le sortilège, cent fois plus puissant, faisant exploser voldemort.  
  
A ce moment la famille Weasley, et Hermione arrivèrent accompagner de Dumbledore et d'une cinquantaine d'aurore, tous virent ce qui fit Harry à ce moment là, ils virent tous le seigneur des ténèbres exploser, tous virent Harry tomber, et tous entendirent.  
  
-Potter sache que tu ne m'as pas tuer, mon corps à disparut mais mon esprit non, demain j'aurait de nouveau un corps, plus puissant que jamais je serrait et toi... et toi et bien tu serai perdu dans le chagrin et la haine de toi. Voldemort terminât son discours dans un rire à glacer le sang. Faisant trembler tout le monde sauf Dumbledore qui était agenouiller devant son élève.  
  
Celui-ci était pâle, les yeux perdu dans la vague. Mrs Weasley éclatât en sanglot lorsqu'elle vît le coprs de sa fille. Mr Weasley, essayait de la réconforter sans succès, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Hermione était dans le même état que Molly, Ron tentait de la consoler. Fred, George, Charly, Bill et percy pleurait silencieusement. Les aurores, eux, regardait la scène qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux, des cadavre,... non même pas des cadavres des bout de cadavres réduit en bouillit, des organes, des bout de cerveau et encore plein d'auter chose plus affreuse les une que les autres était étaler dans le parc dans la Maison Potter.  
  
Harry se relevât, difficilement aider par Dumbledore. En voyant la famille Weasley pleurer, Harry repoussa légèrement Dumbledore. Celui-ci reculât et laissât Harry avencé vers les Weasley.  
  
-Harry..., dit Molly en étouffant le petit-ami de sa fille dans ses bras, celui-ci se dégageât doucement, ne voulant pas la vexé.  
  
-Je suis désoler,... c'est.... c'est ma faute, réussit-il à dire, laissant ses yeux s'embraser.  
  
La colère reprenait le dessus, d'un geste de la main vers la maison, il la fit exploser, ou plutot la désintégrat dans une explosion de flamme et de bout de bois. Plus rien ne restait de la maison des Potter.  
  
-Harry, tu n'aurais pas dût faire ça, lui dit Mr Weasley le prenant par l'épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux, dans ses yeux d'or il plongeât son regard et y vit de la tristesse et de la culpabilité . Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ginny est morte en se défendant !  
  
-en se DEFENDANT ?? contre une dizaine de mangemort ?? Alors que moi je me battait contre un seul ? elle ne se défendait pas Arthur, elle ... elle est morte, il terminât sa phrase dans un sanglot et partit en courant dans le parc des Potter, en criant « C'est ma faute ».  
  
Dumbledore, et les autres tentèrent de le rattraper mais il se retournat et l'ont pu voir que ses yeux, était blanc, entièrement blanc, on aurait dit que son corps avait quitté son âmes. Puis il repartit dans un cris de fou, le dragon gris dans son dos, nettement visible et ils en restèrent figer. La première question des Jumeaux à ce sujet fût la première phrase prononcer en deux jours, ils étaient maintenant le trente et un juillet, anniversaire du survivant. Et le monde sorcier étaient en deuil. Le survivant avait disparut depuis deux jour et cela faisait maintenant vingt quatre heure que voldemort était réapparut comme il l'avait promis.  
  
Harry courut de longue heures se perdant dans les bois de la propriété, courant sur une plaine à en perdre haleine, sautant la grille du parc, trébuchant mainte fois, mais se relevant à chaque fois, pour fuire la souffrance. Deux jours qu'il courait, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé, deux jours où il n'avait rien fait qu'i aurait pu dire qu'il était encore conscient un temps soit peu. Il courait c'est tout, et ne savais pas où il se rendait, jusqu'a ce qu'a ce qu'il arrive sur une colline surplombant une forêt, il sautat de cette collines et au moment ou il allai lamentablement s'écraser sur la terre, une bourrasque de vent le ralentit et le fit virvolter pendant quelque minutes, et le déposat gentiment dans le bois, parmis une meute de loup et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve.  
  
Harry sentit, quelqu'un ou plus tôt quelque chose lui faire des bisous, il entrouvrit les yeux et....  
  
-Haaaaaaaaaaaa un loup, et il regardat autour de lui, meeeeerrrddee des loups !! Tout doux les louloup, soyez sage.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as l'humain, ont vas pas te bouffer, entendit Harry.  
  
-Hein quoi ? qui parle ?  
  
-Moi le loup qui te léchait la face pour que tu te réveille, et premièrement je parle pas, à part par tes pensée, et deuxièmement on est pas des loulous !  
  
-Ha ouai bon et quoi z'allez me manger ? demandat un Harry peu rassuré par les gros loups, qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
-Non, car sinon se serait déjà fait, en fait on veux savoir comment ça ce fait que tu nous entende c'est tout. -Bah ça j'en sais rien moi....et vous z'avez pas une idée ?  
  
-Non, aucune idée, bon maintenant tu m'excuse l'humain mais on doit partir. Dit le loup noir qui l'avait réveillez. Un autre se mit à parler, un vieux, au pelages gris les yeux jaune légèrement vitreux :  
  
-Il vient avec nous, c'est le première humain qui nous comprends depuis des milliards d'année, on va pas le laissé partir. Dit le vieux.  
  
-Ok, je vous suis d'façon j'ai pas le choix connais pas la forêt, et arrêter de m'apeller l'humain, mon non c'est Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
Quand Harry prononça son nom tout les loups, se couchèrent la tête dans sa direction, les yeux vers le bas en signe de soumission, il en resta sur le cul.  
  
-Euh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
-Excusez nous Maître, on ne savais pas si vous viendrez un jour, nous n'osions plus espérer, des annèes que nous attendons, lui répondit le loup gris.  
  
-C'est quoi cette enroule ? Maître des quoi ? Explique toi.  
  
-Maître vous savez, qu'il y a souvent deux espèce d'animaux pour une dans le monde, par exemple le koala, il y a deux sorte de Koala, ceux qui contrôle un peu la magie, et ceux que non, communément appeler koala moldu par vous les humain sorcier. Et bien chez les loups il y a aussi les deux races, il reste très peu d'animaux moldu doué de pouvoir magique, et les koala, les loups et d'autres race nous faisons partie. Soit je m'égard je reprends là ou je voulais en venir. Un jour une louve venant de mettre bas, appela le sage de la meute, moi, elle psalmodiait d'étrange parole avant que j'arrive, puis quand je l'ai vu la étendu sur le sol, souffrant j'ai voulu abréger ses souffrance, je l'ai fait, mais son esprit jeta un dernier message, à tout les loups de la terre, elle disait « Quand Harry Potter serat parmis vous, suivez le, il est la lumière, cessez toute prière, et engagez vous dans le combat, du bien contre le mal, détruisez avec lui , et les loups retrouveront leur gloires d'entant, du temps des anciens du monde » Chez nous les loups, cela ne c'était jamais produit un tel phénomène, nous y avons crus et vous voila devant nous Harry Potter.  
  
-Ooookkk, et quoi je doit faire quoi ?  
  
-Juste nous dire ce que nous devons faire maître. Lui dit le loup gris.  
  
-D'accord je vois, j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ma charge, première ordre, pas de maître ni rien du tout, ce serat Harry pour tout le monde, comprit ?  
  
Tout les loups crièrent que oui à l'unisson.  
  
-Bon maintenant le loup gris là, tu t'appelle comment ?  
  
-Tirma, et le loup noir là c'est Fogra, les autres n'on pas de nom, il n'ont pas de rang. Moi je suis le chef de cette meute, Fogra mon fils, donc fils du chef.  
  
-Bien, Tirma, annonce aux autre la venue du maître des loups. 


	6. Réveil la bête qui est en toi!

Sab : du calme Ginny, elle vas revenir, vivante ? fantôme ? niarkniarkniark le dit po  
  
Bon ici je sais pas core ce que je vais écrire, suis devant l'écran là, et je tape cette phrase, donc, sexe, ou sang, ou rien j'en sais keudale, vous verrez bien. :-)))))  
  
Maintenant vous lisez et vous la fermez !! lol  
  
Chapitre 5 : Réveil la bête qui est en toi !  
  
Lord Voldemort était assis, ruminant de sombre penser, son liens avec le survivant venait de se rompre, aujourd'hui le dix sept oaut, jour de ce foutu marmot je ne peux même pas faire joujoux, et le faire souffrir, pensait-il un verre de vin( et non pas du sang) à la main. Il ne relevait pas la tête, il réfléchissait, à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Harry Potter. Ce lien n'aurait pu être rompu ainsi, ça il le savait. A moin qu'Harry soit quelque part, où il est immuniser contre lui. Il relevât lentement la tête, levant son verre de vin en même temps. Il continuât à réfléchir dans cette position, le verre de vin lever, le faisant tourné de temps en temps. Puis il but tout d'une traite et appela son fidèle serviteur  
  
-Quedverd ! Ici ! Ordonnât-il. Un petit homme replet à l'air soumis vint vers son le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Oui seigneur ? Que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
-Où en sont les recherche avons nous retrouves le gosse ?  
  
-Non mâitre, mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrions le retrouvé.....  
  
-Hahahahah, tu penses ? Ha non trop fort, dit il avec la voix hilare, puis reprenant son sérieux et son regard froid. Endoloris....  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, il venait encore de rêver. Pas un rêve comme les autres où tout était souffrance, non, un rêve où le seigneur des ténèbres avait perdu tout contact avec lui. Si tout ce passait bien il pourrait rester avec les loups jusqu'a la rentrer, rester près deux et oublier. Pendant encore treize jours Harry se levât, sortit de son pieux( un lit fait de feuille, assez confortable ^_^), et allât au dehors, voir les loups batifoler entre eux.  
  
-Tirma, t'es où ? lançât-il. Le loup gris arriva et vint s'asseoir sur son séant devant le Maître des loups.  
  
-Oui, Harry que puis-je pour toi ? Questionnât-il.  
  
-Tu te souviens, hier, quand t'as rassemblé tout le monde tu as dit que tu m'aiderais à vaincre les ténèbres. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demandât Harry .  
  
-Réveillez la bête qui est en toi, t'apprendre la magie naturelle, et t'emmenez voir les autres peuples magiques.  
  
-Mouai, et réveillez la bête qui est en moi, ça veux dire quoi ? Faire de moi un monstre ? La magie naturelle, excuse moi mais je vois pas trop en quoi elle vas me servir à part me crever, et faire un bête petit sort de rien du tout.  
  
-Harry, la magie naturelle est la bases de toute magie, elle utilise la magie qui autour de toi, pas comme la blanche et la noir qui utilise la magie qui est en toi, c'est pour ça que vous arrivez à rien, vous vous focalisez tous sur vous, vous les humains. Et réveillez la bête qui est en toi, c'est pour te permettre d'avoir accès plus facilement à la magie naturelle. Ca ne veux pas dire te faire devenir un animal, tu ne te transformeras pas en monstre avec trente huit yeux, ne t'en fait pas.  
  
-Bon ok, on commence quand, comment et où ? demandât un petit Harry Potter un peu plus rassurer.  
  
-Nous commencerons près d'une source de magie, non loin d'ici, et avec l'aide de Fogra et moi même nous t'aiderons, au fait veux tu choisir un apprentis ?  
  
-Ca veux dire quoi ? choisir un apprentis ? rétorqua Harry, incompréhensif.  
  
-Tout simplement ton successeur à la tête des loups du mondes.  
  
-A parce que Maître des loups, ça veux dire tout les loups, moldu ou pas ?  
  
-Oui Harry, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix c'est la tradition, enfin pour une meute, et on vas adapter ton pouvoir comme si les loups, tout les loups était une grosse meute, donc tu choisis un apprentis, de préférence un nouveaux né, généralement orphelin.  
  
-Bon d'accord, j'ai pas le choix, et quoi je vais en faire quoi moi d'un bébé loups ?  
  
-Ton fils, enfin en quelque sorte, il défendra ton honneur, grandiras avec tes conviction et apprendras tout ce que tu lui diras d'apprendre. Et si je peux me permettre, arrete de parler par la paroles quand tu t'adresse à nous on te comprendras mieux par l'esprit et c'est plus discret.  
  
-Bon, ok, montre moi les successeur potentiel, et ok par la pensée, pensât- il .  
  
-Bien tu apprends vite, quoi qu'il n'y avait rien à apprendre, dit Tirma une pointe de malice dans ses pensée, et dans le regard.  
  
Tirma le guida par mis les loups, saluant, chaque personne, enfin loups, qu'il croisait, Harry faisait de même, à chaque fois, les loups baissait la tête en signe de soumission. Ca le faisait chier mais il n'avait pas le choix, à chaque fois qu'il prenait la paroles, on lui répondais « Bien maître, selon vos désir » ce qui le faisait encore plus chier. Ils finirent pas arriver, devant une grotte, d'ou sortait de petit gémissement, les gémissement d'une louve, mettant bas.  
  
-Nous y voici, l'enfant vas bientôt naître Harry, la mère ne survivras pas, c'est sa quatrième portée, à chaque fois elle n'a eu qu'un seul louveteau, cherche pas à comprendre c'est la nature. Si tu le veux ce loup serait ton apprentis. Comparer aux humains, les louveteaux mettent très peu de temps à se faire comprendre deux semaines en générale, trois tout au plus.  
  
Un cris d'agonie se fit entendre, et puis plus rien à part les jappements, d'un bébé loup, orphelin comme son maître. Harry s'approcha, du petit louveteau, et du corps de sa défunte mère.  
  
-T'en fait pas petit, elle toujours là, en toi, dans ton c?ur. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Malgré ce que Tirma lui avait dit Harry était persuadé que ce loup pouvait déjà le comprendre. Ce qu'il s'avérerais vrai, mais pas pour l'instant...  
  
Harry nomma le loup Naëlion, ce que Tirma lui dit être un bon choix. Quand Harry lui demandât pourquoi, tout ce qu'il répondit fût.  
  
-Tu es plus près de la bête que prévus, enfin de compte, Naëlion était le père du dernier ancien.  
  
Il n'en dit pas plus, prétextant que c'était à Harry de découvrir qui était les anciens. Naëlion pris tout de suite Harry en affection, il ne le lâchait plus, il n'arrêtais pas de le suivre même pendant le réveil de la bête qui sommeillais en lui, Fogra était là aussi. Tirma l'avait emmener dans une clairière où une sorte de source d'eau jaillissait, mais ce n'était pas de l'eau, l'eau n'est pas verte, presque ambre. Harry s'en approchât, et passât sa main au travers des flux qui se répandais dans la nature. Il questionnât, encore, Tirma, qui lui répondit que c'était la source magique dont il lui avait parlé, que la magie qui en émanait venant du plus profond de la terre, là où toute les puissances de ce monde se reposait. Il finit son explication par une phrase que tout les loups répétait avant de s'endormir depuis des millénaires.  
  
-Rah, mi'n ferol, Mirnir, farlug mefast hirgalionei rouirut, tuska farlug oi deir ma matuer . ( Traduction : puissance permettez nous de vivre jusqu'au grand jour, jusqu'au jour où le dernier ancien reviendra en maître, ( ne chercher aucune similitude dans la phrase y'en a aucune.)  
  
La « cérémonie » commençât quand on demandât à Harry de se coucher sur la source, soudainement des centaines de loups sortirent de nulle part, la clairière semblait soudainement immense, on aurait pu y mettre des milliers de personne, mais ce ne fût pas des millier des personnes qui déferlait et qui se stoppait nette devant Harry Potter, c'était tout simplement des centaine de loups, tous venant aider à la cérémonie du réveil. Quand les loups ures finit d'arriver, un énorme tremblement de terre se fit ressentir, la source explosa faisant léviter Harry à quelque mètre du sol, celui-ci était tomber inconscient à son contact. La source n'était plus verte maintenant, elle était d'une couleur blanche profonde, parsemé d'éclair d'or. On aurait dit que toute la magie du monde s'échappait du c?ur de la terre, pour venir se regrouper dans cette clairière, sous le survivant. D'autres animaux et créatures magiques commencèrent à affluer, attirer par toute cette puissance magique qui se faisait sentire. Aigle, verne, porc, panthère, lion, griffon, elfes, centaure, tous les animaux du monde semblait se réunir, autour du survivant, même les phénix, les dragons et les créatures de l'éther était présente, tous réunis pour réveillez la bête sommeillant au fond d'un homme. C'était la première fois que cela ce produisait. Une lumière aveuglante se dégageât soudainement du corps de Harry, toute la magie étant sortie de la source se réunit en une énorme boule au dessus de Harry et fondit sur lui l'enrobant, et le rendant invisible dans cette explosion de blanc pure.  
  
Harry se sentait bien, Tirma venait de le coucher sur la source. Tout ses soucis semblait s'être évaporer soudainement. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'entends des présences autour de lui, quand il les ouvrit, il ne se trouvait plus dans la clairière mais sur une colline, surplombant une plaine gigantesque. Des millier de créature magique et non magique se trouvait devant lui, toute criant, jappant, rugissant, barrissant, hurlant, ... à sa gloire, puis cessèrent se s'abaissèrent en signe de soumission. Puis le paysage changeât et il se retrouvât dans une crypte, elle était pas très grande, mais très accueillante. Une sorte de feu trônait en son centre, un feu nourrissant la vie. Harry s'en approchât et des formes en sortirent, ressemblant à des hommes, mais quelque chose ne pouvait permettre de l'affirmer. Ils en avaient le physique certes, mais pas l'aura, elle était trop puissante. Douze firent leur apparition. Trois femme, trois homme, trois elfes, et une sortent d'humain ailé ressemblant étrangement à Harry, sauf les yeux, noir.  
  
L'homme ailé se mit à parler.  
  
-Bienvenu à toi, fils. Sache que tu es la bienvenu ici, à jamais. Si tu veux revenir, concentre toi sur cette endroit et ton esprit viendra. A bientôt Valeru, père des anciens.  
  
Harry tentât de dire quelque chose mais en vain, il fut happer vers l'arrière et se sentit remonter en flèches vers le ciel, enfin vers le haut, car le ciel était bien loin. Il se rendit compte soudainement qu'il était à la surface, regardant des animaux acclamant un corps volant dans au dessus d'une source de magie... Hein mais qu'est ce que je fous là bas moi ? Pensât-il soudainement. Puis sans savoir comment il se retrouvât de nouveau en lui, et la lumière de la source l'aveuglât il la vit venir se placer autour de lui et il ressentit une force immensse l'envahir. Il sentit en phase avec la nature, puis un cris sortit de sa gorge, pas un cris humain plutôt, un cris de bête digne d'un dragon.  
  
La lumière s'effaçât soudainement laissant place au corps de Harry Potter, lévitant dans les airs, les bras ouvert en croix, telle jésus. La tête dresser vers le ciel, et criant comme un dragon, soudainement des ailes sortirent de son dos. Le faisant hurler encore plu. Puis son regard, couleur d'ambre, entièrement ambre à part l'iris de couleur or, semblant être une flamme, se posât sur la foule de créature qui se tenait devant lui, tout se baissèrent en signe de soumission, sauf cinq d'entre elle. Un phénix, un dragon, un hymor( créature de l'éther, ressemblant à un dragon blanc, presque translucide) Tirma et Naëlion. Le phénix vint se poser sur son épaule, et chantât, de son chant le plus pure. Le dragon vint se place sous lui, et se couchât, comme s'il gardait un trésor, l'hymor vint se placer aux coté du dragon et se coucha dans la même position. Tirma se couchât en signe de soumission et Naëlion hurlât, assis sur son séant, il hurlât telle un loup hurlant une nuit de pleine lune. Puis tout les animaux partirent en courant, non en fuyant, mais courant pour prévenir les autres de leurs peuples, tout les créature de la lumière était unie pour la seul et unique même cause. La survie d'un monde. Puis tout devint noir pour Harry et il se sentit chuter puis être rattraper par deux pattes bien vaillante, ses ailes disparurent et il fût couché sur le dragon par l'hymor, et les cinq créatures qu'il restait la purent voir un tatouage blanc, représentant un dragon blanc aux regards d'ambre. La bête était réveiller, les ténèbres n'on qu'a bien se tenir.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, était à son bureau, dans poudlard, cherchant une solution pour trouver Harry. Il avait essayer des sort pour le ficher sur une carte, telle la carte des maraudeurs. Mais en vint, il semblait être devenu incartable. Il ruminait de sombre pensée, cherchant encore et encore sans jamais trouver. On toquât à la porte faisant sursaute le professeur.  
  
-Entré, dit-il, Minerva McGonagal fit son apparition.  
  
-Professeur, sortez un peu, vous ne devriez pas...  
  
Quand elle allait continuer sa phrase, la terre se mit à trembler, et une forte énergie magique se fit ressentir, tout deux se regardèrent s'accrochant à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. La vague de magie passât et le sol cessa de trembler.  
  
-Par Merlin c'était quoi ça ? lâchât une Minerva McGonagal tout affolée.  
  
-Minerva calmer vous, je ne sais pas c'était quoi, mais qu'elle puissance... dit-il les yeux dans la vague, ...vous l'avez aussi ressenti Minerva, vous avez ressentit c'était qui ?  
  
-Euh, j'ai ressentit la vague, mais pas qui c'était seulement quelque chose de familier, et de bon, c'est tout et vous ? dit-elle.  
  
-J'ai ressentit Harry, Minerva, c'était Harry, j'en suis sure, c'était son aura, quel puissance, tout ça en moins de vingt jours.  
  
Albus allât se mettre devant la fenêtre et regarda dans la vague, vers la forêt interdite, cherchant du regard son protégé.  
  
A St-Mangouste, tout les patients prirent peur début du tremblement de terre, puit ressentir une sérénité les envahir, tout leur maux les quitter. Des victimes de paralysie, se relevèrent et se mirent à marcher, d'autre dans le comas se réveillèrent, tous sautant de joie, ne cherchant pas à comprendre mais remerciant le ciel. Aucun ne remarquèrent la marque qu'il apparut soudainement derrière leur oreille, un petit dragon blanc, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut. Dans la chambre 178 du services des soins intensif, un corps était étendus sur un lit. Ce corps avait été soumis à un sort de conservation suite à la mort de la personne qui y vivait avant. Quand la vague déferla sur l'hôpital, le sort sauta. Le corps se remit soudainement à reprendre des couleurs. Il fut parcouru d'un soubresaut, puis se calmât, la cage thoracique se mit à trembler légèrement, puis elle se soulevât, par saccade, puis devint une respiration régulière comme si il dormait.  
  
Au Terrier, la famille Weasley était effondrer, tous pleurait la nuit sur leur oreiller.  
  
Hermione elle, n'arrivait plus à dormir seul, elle cauchemardait, elle voyait son meilleur ami partir, et une des seuls amie qu'elle avait eue mourir dans d'atroce souffrances, elle dormait toute les nuits avec Ron maintenant. Essayant de ne pas y penser.  
  
Fred et George, eux, c'étaient enfermer dans leur chambre, et n'en sortait que pour chercher de la nourriture. Il confectionnait, invention sur invention, farce sur farce, noyant leur chagrin dans la poudre et les sortilège.  
  
Percy lui ne revenait même plus à la maison, il passait son temps au ministère, sous des tonnes de paperasserie, sa petite amie, Pénélope, était tout les jours à ses coté, tout aussi effondrer que lui, tentant de l'obliger à manger. Mais en vain il ne mangeait pas, il essayait de ne pas y penser  
  
Mrs Weasley, elle, n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, un beau jours elle c'était arrêté pour s'enfermer dans un mutisme plus qu'apparent, les yeux river sur la pendule familial espérant que l'aiguille reviendrait sur autre chose que « mort ».  
  
Mr Weasley, lui avait été promus, le ministre pensant lui changer les idée, il était maintenant chef du département de la sécurité de l'état, c'est lui qui supervisait, les aurore, les langues de plombs, les oubliators et autres unité de sécurité du ministère de la magie. Ce travaille lui prenait tout son temps, il n'avait même presque plus le temps de manger. Travaillant, travaillant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ne pas penser à sa fille, à son petit corps, frêle qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'a l'hôpital.  
  
Charly, lui, était repartis à son travaille, tout comme son père et son frère dans le but de ne pas y penser. Il avait failli se faire carboniser des dizaines de fois par les dragons dont il s'occupait. Mais à chaque sauver par un de ses collègues, et à chaque fois l'image de Ginny réapparaissait dans son esprit.  
  
Bill, lui, était retourné à Gringotts, posant des sorts un peu partout, même sur son propre bureau, ne pouvant en sortir. Il y resta trois jours, puis décida de sortir se changer les idée, mais une fois au dehors, les images lui revenaient, et le faisait tomber en pleure.  
  
Quand le sols se mit à trembler, Mrs Weasley sortis de son mutisme, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Goerge, Percy, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charly se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine près de leur mère, restant souder pendant ce moment de malheur. Certains était venu en transplanant d'autre en courant comme des malades. Puis soudainement une vague de magie passât au travers d'eux, les remplissant d'une joie intense. Tous reconnurent cette vague de magie, c'était l'aura d'Harry Potter. Mrs Weasley, criât son nom, puis en tournant ça tête vers la pendule, elle sautât de joie, enlaçant son mari, ses enfants, et Hermione. Tous tournèrent leurs regard vers l'horloge et sautèrent tous aussi de joie. L'aiguille de Ginny, était maintenant sur endormie.  
  
Harry Potter ne se réveilla pas tout de suite après le réveille de sa « bête ». Il resta dans un état de coma pendant dix jours. Naëlion reposant sur son torse, ne c'était lui non plus pas réveillez pendant ce lapses de temps. Quand Harry se réveilla la première chose qu'il fit fut de crier de joie, les loups se demandant ce qu'il avait, puis Naëlion se joint à lui et tout deux crièrent en semble leur joie, un sachant pourquoi, l'autre non, mais imitant son maître.  
  
-Elle est vivant, elle vivante, fut la seule phrase que Harry répéta pendant une bonne heure, courrant partout dans la forêt, faisant des aller et retour. Il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que Naëlion faisait et criait la même chose que lui. Puis il se mit à crier :  
  
-Putain Naëlion tu parles !! criât-il tout enthousiaste et Naëlion criait à sa suite.  
  
-Putain je parle, sur un ton enjouer.  
  
Tout deux se mirent à courir vers le nord, et furent vite rattraper par Tirma et Fogra.  
  
-Vous allez où comme ça ? leur demandat Tirma et Fogra en même temps.  
  
-A Poudlard !! leur criât Harry.  
  
-Ha ton école ? Bein c'est de l'autre côté. Répondit Tirma.  
  
Harry essayât de s'arrêter mais se prit un arbre en essayant de tourner et de s'arrêter en même temps. Naëlion pareille à part qu'il ne se prit pas d'arbre mets fit des cumulet. Tout deux repartirent dans l'autre sens repassant à travers toute la meure de loup de Tirma, celui-ci leur disant de les suivres.  
  
Pendant quatre jours entier ils coururent, à vive allure.( Yeah vive la rime) Puis vint Poudlard, se dressant majestueusement, au dessus du lac( pas au dessus de l'eau mais sur un promontoire rocheux, où est mi le château comme dans le film quoi) Les calèche sans chevaux des élèves se dirigeant vers le château. Tous les élèves purent voir une meute de loups, à leur tête un homme aux yeux couleur d'ambre( normal les yeux cette fois-ci) fonçant vers les marches du château et se perdant dans la nuit qui s'étalait devant la première calèche. Quand les élèves descendirent, ils furent stupéfait de voir le survivant, se tenir droit, en haut des marches du châteaux, et à ses pieds une trentaine de loups couché, et regardant les élèves la tête haute. Puis un cris retentit derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent pour laisser place à une tornade rousse, criant de joie. Les loups s'aidèrent le passage, à la jeune enfant, se rangeant en haie d'honneur de chaque coté des marches des escalier. Harry Potter, ouvrit grand les bras pour accueuillir, Ginny, SA Ginny, dans ses bras, et il les refermât pour l'envelopper de ses bras, lui faisant des baisers passionnée.  
  
-Ho Harry, Merci, merci, merci, tu es vivant, je t'aime. Lui dit Ginny entre deux baisers.  
  
-Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit son bien aimer, mais maintenant je vais te laisser pour une bonne nuit, d'accord ? car là ça fait quatre jours que je cours, et que j'ai pas dormis, alors je te dit bonne nuit. Et il se laissât tomber, tombant dans les vapes. Dumbledore arriva juste à ce moment là.  
  
-Bien, je vois que Mr Potter, est de nouveau par mis nous. Bon rentrons, et ne faites pas attentions au loups, apparemment ils sont pas méchant. Dit il tout en caressant la tête de Fogra, qui laissait pendre sa langue paresseusement.  
  
Tous rentrèrent et allèrent assister à la cérémonie de la répartition, sauf quatre personne qui était au chevet, de Harry. Ron, Hermione, et Ginny, pleurait de joie, devant son lit.  
  
Tu vois Sab, elle est là Ginny, fallait pas t'inquiéter, et je dit une chose, je peux tout faire, tous les tuer si je veux hahahah aniarkniarniark haahhahaha( petit air sadique, et yeux de fous)  
  
REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Pouvoir, lien, jalousie, bouleversement,...

Audy-Inuyasha: Merci merci merci, un grand honneur que t'endendre dire ça. Merci encore. Et la suite de ta fic ?  
  
Cedric Potter : Merci ca fait plaisir, tu continue quand ta fic toi ? aimerait aussi avoir la suite, allez lit bien.  
  
Sab : Tanks, c'est sympa d'être fidèle merci encore.  
  
Bon petit allusion à un élément de la fic, le monde aux pouvoir ne m'appartient pas il est à Audy-Inuyash, allez lire sa fic pour savoir comment est son concept, je change le siens et prends seulement le nom. Merci core. ( je ne l'utilise pas dans ce chapitre mais dans un des prochains) ( sa fic )  
  
Lecturage maintenant, bande de fou, lisez sinon mourrez ahahhahahahahha, ( petit voix quelque part dans le monde) Yari ta Gueule !!! Bon c'est clair, je la ferme, lisez simplement .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 6 : Pouvoir, lien, jalousie, bouleversement, répartition, titre et lignage.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, sur du blanc ! Le blanc de l'infirmerie, première pensée qu'il émit « putain me faut un abonnement, et merde pourquoi j'suis là ? » Trente secondes après tout lui revint, la course folle, Ginny, et boom le noir, mais pas un noir hostile ni rien d'autre un noir de sommeil réparateur.( voyez de quoi je parle ?? m'en fou t'façon... lol) Il essayât de se lever, et manque de chance Pomfresh avait anticiper ce qu'il ferait, et donc il était attaché au lit. Il se mit à pester après les infirmières folle et sur protectrice que la personne qui dormait paisiblement à cote de lui, il ne c'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence, se réveilla. Ginny était là à coté de lui, la joie l'envahit soudainement et ses liens se rompirent, il n'y fit même pas attention. La prit dans ses bras et la calinant à en tuer un mort. Il se mit à poser plein de question, telle 'comment ça ce fait que tu es vivante ?' ' voldie t'as pas touché ? quel abrutis'..... Aucune réponse ne lui fut donné car elle n'en savait rien, rien du tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit.  
  
-Harry, mon coeur calme toi, on dirait un gosse de quatre ans là, lui dit Ginny alors qu'Harry trépignait et crisait sur Pomfresh qui voulait pas le laissé sortir.  
  
-Ouai mais cette put..., en voyant le regard de Ginny il changeat de voix, re regard et pris un ton sarcastique, cette gentille infirmière que j'adore à intéret à me laisse sortir, sinon....  
  
-Sinon quoi ? Harry calme elle en peux rien elle, c'est Dumbledore qui a dit que tu ne pouvait pas sortir je l'ai entendu, je te jure c'est pas sa faute la pauvre vas tu lui mets tout sur le dos, elle fait que te soignée elle.  
  
-Mais putain suis parfaitement bien, elle vas me laisser sortir tout de suite ouai, Dumbledore ou pas, tient d'ailleurs lui ! vais l'engueuler même pas me prévenir que t'était vivante pendant que je me morfondait dans une forêt.  
  
-Il savait pas où tu était, et puis comment t'as sur au fait ?  
  
-Euh, en sais rien me suis réveillez et 'ting' j'ai su que tu était vivante, et au fait t'as fait quoi à tes yeux toi, tu mets des lentilles ?  
  
En effet les yeux de Ginny, avait changer de couleur ils étaient maintenant vert, émeraude comme Harry, comment c'était arrivé aucune idée. Mais bon il allait pas se plaindre ça lui allait à merveille. En fait il s'en foutais complètement, il l'avait retrouvée et c'était le principale. Ginny s'approchat tendrement d'Harry, et de long baiser, passionner et langoureux s'en suivirent, au moment où les baisers devinrent plus profond, que des mains glissaient sous les pulls, et que des petit gémissement sortait de la bouche de Ginny, Dumbledore fit son apparition, mais ni Harry , ni Ginny ne le remarquèrent.  
  
-hum !!  
  
Ils se figèrent.  
  
-Ha lalala la jeunesse...  
  
Là ils se décolèrent entièrement l'un de l'autre se rendant compte de qui parlait. Ginny extrêmement rouge, Harry un peu moi, mais l'équivalaient... presque.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, comment ça va ? lui demandât Harry, essayant de se refaire légèrement.  
  
-Bien, mais c'est toi et Ginny qui m'intéresser pour l'instant pas ma santé... Tout d'abord comment allez vous ?  
  
-Moi je vais bien professeur, dit une tite Ginny tout mal à l'aise.  
  
-Moi aussi à part que je suis interdit de sortie, que je sais pas ça fait combien de temps que je suis là, s'exclamant Harry.  
  
-Bon l'interdiction de sortie est levée, et ça fait qu'une nuit que tu es là, c'est tout, tu reprends les cours dés cette après midi.... je crois que tu vas adorer ce par quoi tu commences, je te dit rien surprise de la maison aucun élève n'est au courant, bon Ginny, toi tu peux directement allez en cours le professeur McGonagal t'attends.  
  
-Bien, aurevoir professeur, à tantôt Harry, dit elle en donnant un petit bisous à son copain.  
  
Et elle sortît laissant l'élève et le maître ensemble, le laissant seul à leur discutions, elle aurait aimé rester mais de toute façon Harry lui dirait tout plus tard.  
  
Harry ressentait un petit pincement dans le coeur quand Ginny, s'étaient éloigné, il n'y fit pas attention, ce devait être ce qu'on appelle l'amour se dit-il.  
  
-Harry que c'est il passé, ce dernier moi ?  
  
-Et j'ai couru, couru et atterrit dans une forêt où y avait des loups, ils m'on élus leur chef, le chef de tout les loups du monde magique ou pas, puis m'ont donner un apprentit, et m'on fait un truc qu'ils appellent l'éveil de la bête, dit-il d'un ton insouciant.  
  
-....,Dumbledore semblait légèrement abasourdit mais se reprit très vite, extrêmement vite d'ailleurs, l'éveil de la bête, sais tu ce que c'est ?  
  
-oui et non, Tirna m'a dit que c'était pour me permettre d'utiliser la magie naturelle à une plus grande échelle que ce qu'on est capable d'habitude.  
  
-oui c'est cela, et comment a-t-il procédé ?  
  
-Il m'a mis sur une chose qu'il appelle une source de magie, et puis trous noir, à part qu'il y avait des centaines de loups et des animaux de toute les races, qui hurlait de...de joie je crois me souviens plus très bien....professeur....y'a un ....un  
  
Sa vue se troublât légèrement, le paysage de l'infirmerie tanguait, il laissât un son échapper de sa bouche, ou plus tôt un nom et un ordre, « Ginny....chercher...tout de suite ! » Puis trou noir. Son dos le tiraillait, il avait l'impression que le dragon bougeait, qu'il essayait de retrouver quelque chose où plus tôt quelqu'un en vain. Il virat au blanc pure, et se débattait de plus en plus.  
  
Dumbledore, hurlât des ordres a Pomfresh, lui disant d'aller chercher Ginny Weasley immédiatement, mais ce ne fût pas la peine au moment où l'infirmière posait sa main sur la clenche Ron rentrât donnant un coup de pieds dans la porte l'ouvrant en grand et projetant Pomfresh à terre qui ce l'était pris en pleine tête.  
  
-Professeur, Ginny, elle souffre professeur faut l'aider, vite..... ses paroles s'arrêtèrent soudainement, tendant l'oreille en entendant les gémissement de douleur de Harry  
  
-Ron dépose la dans le lit a coté de Harry stp, lui ordonnât Dumbledore en aidant l'infirmière à se relever. Celle-ci bougonnât puis allat voir ce qu'avait Ginny pendant que Dumbledore s'occupait de Harry.  
  
Pomfresh refermât les rideaux autour du lit de la jeune fille, lui jetât quelque sort de calme. Elle la déshabillat et allait lui revêtir un pyjamas quand elle vit.... elle vit un énorme dragon tatouer dans son dos, un dragon blanc aux yeux d'ambre qui n'arrêtais pas de se débattre.  
  
-PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ,criât elle à la vue du dragon.  
  
Celui-ci ouvrît en grand les rideaux, la baguette à la main, une aura de puissance s'échappant de lui, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux il rangeât sa baguette et cachât son aura. Puis il posât son regard sur l'infirmière, qui elle avait son regards fixé sur le dos de Virginia( c'est Ginny). Son regard suivit la même trajectoire, et son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir le dos d'Harry. Le même phénomène se produisait aussi chez lui. Il fût pris d'un intuition subite, d'un coup de baguette il reprochât les lits des deux malades. Il attendit quelque instant et les dragons semblèrent se calmer.  
  
-Et bien voila un problème, n'est-ce pas pompom ? déclarât le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Effectivement, des appartements privé serat nécessaire, mais pour les cours, on aura un problème, répondit l'infirmière  
  
-euh...professeur on peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ? demandat un Ron avec un air stupide et un peu boudeur à la mention d'appartement privé que sa soeur occuperait avec Harry, sa soeur !!  
  
-Bien vois-tu ses deux dragon, Ron posât son regard sur les dos de Ryha et Ginny, et bien quand ta s?ur était... était morte il n'y était pas sur son dos, mais Harry en avais un lui , ce qui laisse supposé qu'en la faisant ressusciter il la lier à lui inconsciemment. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne doivent pas être trop loin l'un de l'autre sinon il souffre. Bon je reviens a toi pompom, pour les cours je m'arrangerais ce soir, pendant la répartition.  
  
-ha oui tiens, il c'est passé quoi hier soir durant la répartition ? demandât Pomfresh.  
  
-Le choixpeau à refusé de participer tant que Mr Potter ne serait pas là, pourquoi il ne l'as pas dit.  
  
-Bon maintenant laisser les se reposer dehors déclarât l'infirmlière se rendant compte qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde à son goût.  
  
Dumbledore et ron quittèrent l'infirmerie, l'un un sourire sur les lèvres l'autre bouillant à l'idée que sa s?ur dorme dans le même pièce que son petit copain pendant un année entière, si seulement il savait....  
  
Harry se réveillat sans aucune douleur dans le dos, Ginny en fit de même au même moment, à la seconde près. Ils firent des tit bisous et partirent en douce de l'infirmerie vers leur salle commune. Arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame Harry s'aperçut qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe, et sans s'en rendre compte d'un mouvement de la main il fît pivoter le tableau, sans avoir dit le mot de passe.  
  
La salle était déserte, les autres son en cours pensât Harry. Il allât s'asseoir dans un fauteil en face du feu, Ginny sur ses genoux. Lentement leurs yeux se plongèrent les uns dans les autres, cherchant au plus profond de l'autre, cherchant ce qu'il ressentait. Ginny se mit face à Harry, toujours sur ses genoux, les jambes passer autour de sa taille, ses yeux plongèrent encore plus dans ceux émeraude du survivant. Emeraude contre emeraude, et puis les visages se rapprochèrent et tout deux partirent dans de long et langoureux baiser. Les baisers se firent plus passionner Harry laissât traîner ses mains sous les vêtement de Ginny caressant son ds de délicat mouvement, doux et réconfortant.  
  
Soudainement le contact fut rompus, et Harry fit face à un Ron en colère. Ron bouoillonntait à l'intérieur, avoir appris que sa soeur allait dormir dans le lit d'Hary Potter, lui avait chambouler l'esprit, son poing s'abatit dans un bruit de craquement d'os, la machoire d'Harry était casser, même peut être pulvériser. Il continuât à le ruer de coup, criant qu'il était qu'n enfoiré qui ne voulait que baiser sa s?ur et le crier sur tout les toits.  
  
Harry était maintenant à terre, Ginny pleurait dans un coin criant à son frère d'arrêter elle se jetât sur lui et il la jetât en arrière. Harry vît rouge mais, il n'avait plus de force, il était bouleverser, son ami, son meilleur-ami était là en train de le ruer de coup, et sa meilleur-amie elle pleurait là dans un fauteuil, sans rien dire à part pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.  
  
Ron continuait à frapper, sa rage amplifiant avec l'intensité des coups, il frappait, et frappait Harry crachait du sang, il en ressentit de la joie, une pure joie macabre.  
  
-Tiens, tu n'auras jamais ma s?ur, tu entends jamais , tu veux te la faire juste pour t'amuser comme tu t'es amuser à tuer Cédric.  
  
Pour Harry ces mots furent de trop, sans savoir comment il projetât Ron au sol, celui-ci sortit sa baguette. Harry se contentât de le regarder, il sentait la rage au fond de lui, puis elle montât en lui telle une bombe et explosa ses yeux virent au rouge, rouge sang. Ron lançât le premier sort, il percutât de plein fouet Harry, et rien ne se passât. Un aura noir se dessinât autour de Harry. Et celui-ci jetât toute sa puissance sur Ron, il fut projeté contre un mur, et des os craquèrent sous le choc, Harry s'avançât et parlât d'une voix froide.  
  
-Désoler !  
  
Ron ne fit qu'un signe de tête, et tournât de l'?il.  
  
-Vient Harry partons, ne restons pas ici, lui dit Ginny.  
  
Tout deux partirent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, mais ne l'y trouvèrent pas, alors ils allèrent faire un tour dans le parc, aucun des deux ne parlât et se dirigèrent vers le lac, s'assirent devant et contemplèrent l'eau.  
  
Le choixpeau se morfondait, là devant plus de sept cents apprentis sorcier, il se faisait chier, pendant toute sa vie il c'était fait chier. Il avait été créer pour répartir les élèves. Et hier, il avait ressentit une aura plus puissante que la normal dans l'école, elle portait le nom de Harry Potter, et maintenant il en ressentait cinq, trois dont on se doutes, et une dernière que l'on aurait j'aimais soupçonné. Il se devait de faire quelque chose pour eux. Ca allait faire un baille qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. La dernière fois c'était à l'époque des fondateurs, pour leurs enfants.  
  
La grande salle se remplissait doucement, les élèves revenait de leurs premier jour de cours. Tous ne parlait que de ce qui c'était passer hier, les loups, la répartition inachevé... Tous se turent quand Harry Potter rentrât dans la salle, au bras de Ginny Weasley, et ce fût comme une bombe la salle explisa en triomphe pour Harry, lui incrédule ne sût que répondre. Quelqu'un lui mit un extrait de la gazette des sorciers entre les mains. Et il put y lire :  
  
Miracle à Sainte Mangouste.  
  
Le 17 août dernier, un phénomène étrange c'est produit. La terre entière a été secouer par une aura magique extrêmement puissante. Tous ceux qui connaissait le possesseur de cette aura, surent qui c'était, moi même je l'ai sût dés le début. Harry Potter est le détenteur d'un telle aura. Impossible me diriez vous, mais impossible n'est pas « Potterien » dirons nous. Il faut se rappeler de qui nous parlons, celui qui a vaincu une fois celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom, à l'age de un an et des poussière. Mais revenons en au phénomène en question, l'aura passant par Sainte Mangouste, à réveillez deux personne plonger dans la folie suite à un sort impardonnable, le Doloris, Mr et Mrs Londubat sont sortit de leur état de folie suite au passage de cette onde, mais le plus spectaculaire à le cas de Ginny Weasley. Souvenez vous cette jeune fille fût touché par le sort de mort, lancé par le mage noir de notre époque. Et bien, avant-hier j'ai eu l'honneur de la voir marcher et de rire aux bras de ses frère. D'autre miracle se sont produit, des personnes désartibuler retrouvèrent leur corps, blessure furent guérie instantanément.... Alors remercions Mr Potter, comment il l'a fait ne nous regarde pas, mais il l'a fait et cela nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de le féliciter, encore merci Mr Potter. Le ministre à déclarer ' Mr Potter, Ordre De Merlin Première Classe' et ne fît aucun autre commentaire.  
  
John Wood, rédacteur à la Gazette des sorciers.  
  
Harry réfléchissait à sans à l'heure, comment ? se répétait-il inlassablement. Puis se disant que c'était encore une de ses singularités, il allât s'asseoir au devant de la Table des Gryffondor.  
  
Le Professeur Mc Gonagal fît son entrer, le choixpeau à la main et un rouleau de parchemint sous le bras. Et elle commençât la répartition, cette fois-ci sans anicroche.  
  
-Birt, Déborat.  
  
La jeune fille s'avançât, posât le choixpeau sur sa tête et SERDAIGLE. Le professeur Mc Gonagal continua.  
  
-Efrit, Samaël. Poufsoufle.  
  
....  
  
Et on arrivât au dernier nom. Zichon, Allan. Qui lui finit à Gryffondor.  
  
Le Professeur allât prendre le choixpeau quand celui-ci, s'élevât dans les airs, tout seul comme un grand. (lol) Silence total dans la grande salle. Yeux ébahit. Et petit sourire en coin pour Dumbledore. Le choixpeau se craquat et on entendit sa voix, affreuse, comme à l'accoutumée.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, désoler de déranger encore mais un petit problème se pose.  
  
-Le quel ? répondit le concerné.  
  
-Cinq élèves ne sont plus dans la bonne maison.  
  
Voix consternés dans la grande salle, un petits cris étouffé, et des regard incrédule vers le choipeau. Dumbledore intervint pour calmer la salle et priât le choixpeau de continuer :  
  
-Je disait donc que cinq élèves ne sont plus dans la bonne maison, il semblerait qu'ils possèdent toutes les qualités, et défaut, de toute les maisons réunis. Mais je doit m'en assurer avant. Mr Drago Malefoy venez svp.  
  
Drago, parut consterné au début mais se ravisât, en se disant qu'après tout c'était encore être supérieur aux autres. Il vint devant la table des professeur et coiffât le choixpeau, celui-ci ne fit pas entendre sa voix dans la tête de son porteur mais dit plus tôt à haute voix :  
  
-L'ombre du prophète.  
  
Drago partis se rasseoir à sa table un pue confut, lui l'ombre du prophète ?allez, faites moi rire.  
  
Le choixpeau s'élevât de nouveau dans les airs et criât haut et fort. Mrs Hermione Granger.  
  
Un petit cris étouffé se fit entendre à la table des Gryffondor, mais la personne aillant pousser le cris se levât et pris le même chemin que Drago. Le choixpeau refit la même chose mais ce qu'il criât fût différent.  
  
-L'amie du prophète.  
  
Hermione allât se rasseoir et le choixpeau appelât Mr Ron Weasley, et à partir de cette instant tous surent qui était les deux autres.  
  
-L'ami du prophète.  
  
Ron retournât s'asseoir en se posant des question, lui l'ami du prophète ?? le prophète ne pouvait pas être Harry puisqu'ils c'étaient euh...battu.  
  
Le choixpeau se ré élevât de nouveau dans les airs et criât plus fort que pour les trois autres. Mrs Ginny Weasley. Ginny avançât et coiffât aussi le choixpeau.  
  
-L'âme du prophète.  
  
Ginny se relevât un peu péniblement, espérant de tout son c?ur que le prophète serait Harry. Ron de son coté espérait les deux à la fois car il regrettait, Harry c'était excusé pour lui avoir fait du mal, cela voulait peut être dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.  
  
Le choixpeau ne criât pas cette fois-ci mais allât devant Harry Potter, et parlât doucement, d'une voix empreinte d'un immense respect.  
  
-Mr Potter, voulez vous bien me coiffer svp ?  
  
-euh...bien sûr.  
  
Le choixpeau restât plus longtemps sur sa tête que les quatre précédent, plus longtemps que quiconque en fait. Puis le choixpeau s'élevât et dit.  
  
-Le prophète, descendant de Godric Gryffond, de Salazar Serpentard, de Rowena Serdaigle, d'Elga Poufsoufle , de Merlin l'enchanteur, de Morgane, de Lancelot, D'Arthur le grand, du dernie ancien Ashen Shugar, et descendant de l'unique Valeru de ce monde Araziël. Harry Potter Maître des puissants, Seigneur des elfes noir, Grand Chadam des hauts elfes, Fitrin des fée, Seigneur des forêts, Seigneur des terre arides, Granor des Dragons de lumière, Souverain de l'éther, fils d'Odin, Thor, Loki, Tyr, Baldr, Forseti, Idunn,, Heimdal, Bragi, Friggh, Hell, Souverain du royaume des anciens Dieux qui compte Noends et Bast, et le dernier titre le plus important de tous, L'âme Magique de ce monde. Je vous salue.  
  
Sur ses paroles six forme se matérialisèrent devant Harry. Devant lui se tenait Merlin, Morgane et les quatre fondateurs. Agenouiller ils dirent d'une même voix.  
  
-Herdir Amlug, Valeru.  
  
Et dans un nuage de fumée ils réintégrèrent le choixpeau.  
  
Harry, lui restat abasoudir, ne sachant que dire à part un seul mot.  
  
-Putain...  
  
Et juste à ce moment le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
-Bon après c'est....euh...déclaration, pouvons nous revenir au sujet principal qui est la répartition dans une maison, mais reste une question laquelle ?  
  
Le choixpeau semblât se réveiller, et reprit la parole.  
  
-Bien je propose la maison des Arans. La seul qui est accueilli les descendant des fondateurs.  
  
-Ha, d'accord, comme vous voulez, bien Mr Potter, Weasley, Malefoy et Mrs Granger et Weasley veuillez me suivre.  
  
Le directeur sortit de la grande salle, et fût bien vite suivit par les cinq personnes. Dans la grande salle personne ne disait mot, ce fut le professeur Mc Gonagal qui rompit le silence et qui demandât au préfet de ramener tout le monde dans sa salle commune.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, suivit de cinq élève, il montât des tas d'escalier, et en descendit tout au temps, tournât des centaines de fois sur le gauche et deux fois plus sur la droite. Puis il arrivât enfin devant une porte, une énorme porte. Mesurant....pff bien ça.  
  
Harry s'approchât instinctivement, ainsi que tout les autres, et posât sa main sur un des animal qui était dessiné sur la porte. Et elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit, mais sous une avalanche de poussière qui déclenchât des quintes de tout chez tout le monde. Après avoir réussit à respirer de nouveau, le professeur entrât dans la salle, et claquat des doigts mes rien ne se passât alors il invita Ron à le faire en penser très fort à que la pièce soit allumer, ce qu'il fit et la pièce fut allumer.  
  
-Cette pièce ne réponds pas à mon contrôle apparemment. Seulement vous pourrez interagirent ici. Bon je vous laisse, vous souhaites une bonne nuit, et euh, vous entre-tuez pas.  
  
Il sortit.  
  
-Bon on visite, dit Ginny d'un ton enjoué.  
  
Et ils visitèrent, cinq chambres, une énorme salle commune, une bibliothèque de la taille de celle de Poudlard, trois salle de bain, et une porte donnant accès aux cuisine, et d'autre porte donnant accès ou l'on voulait dans le château, simplement en pensant à l'endroit.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le feux de la salle commune et parlèrent de chose et d'autre. Drago restait dans son coin et ne disait rien. Harry le remarquât et intervint.  
  
-Drago, si on arrêtait ? on est plus ennemi, après tout, on vas vivre core deux ans ensemble.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne sais pas ce que le choixpeau à dit, pourrait me coûter la vie, et vas sûrement me coûter la vie. Les autres fils de mangemort vont le dire à leurs parents, et mon père vas l'apprendre, finit de Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Tu ne mourras pas, j'ai juré qu'aucun de mes amis ne mourrait et ils ne mourront pas.  
  
Drago parut touché par ces phrase et tendit la main à Harry.  
  
-Amis, lui dit Harry  
  
Les autres vinrent poser leurs mains par dessus celle de Drago et Harry et clamèrent haut et fort 'Amis'. Puis Ron demandât :  
  
-Harry tu m'en veux encore ?  
  
-Hein quoi, de quoi tu parles ? moi nooooon, j't'en veux pas, j'aurais fait de même avec une si jolie soeur.  
  
La soeur en question rougît et finit par embrasser son copain.  
  
Tous finirent par monté au lit et firent de beaux rêve, enfin pour la plus part, le lien Harry-Voldemort était rétablit et c'est au cris de quelqu'un que la maison Arans se réveillat......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
  
Merci prochain chapitre dans un bout de temps :-))))) non je déconne essairait de le faire le plus vite possible, et merci core pour les reviews. 


	8. Les cours

Sab : t'en fait pas même moi je les retiendrais jamais donc on vas simplement l'appelé le prophète ou bien l'âme. Et euh Herdir Amlug,Valeru ça veux dire Seigneur dragon, Valeru. Et valeru je c pas ce que ca veux dire c'est dans les chronique de Krondor de Mr E.Feist faudrait que tu lises c'est géant. Et à titre d'info, Aran si je me souviens bien c'est Roi en elfique. Ha oui et on sais jamais Aran, c'est roi, et j'avais mis un S pour faire au pluriel et me suis rendu compte que Aran au pluriel c'était Erain.  
  
Audy-Inuyasha : Thx moi aussi j'aime bien le passage pour les titres j'ai fait des recherches à fond sur les dieux et tout et tout. Dans ce chapitre tu devrais savoir a quoi qui sont apparenté.  
  
Cédric Potter : vive les regards narquois merci  
  
Phantme : tu demandais si gentiment la voila.  
  
S-jennifer-S : t'aimais les loups bein ils se ramènent ici.  
  
Bon je crois que vous allez pas aimer car y'aura pas trop de truc nouveau sinon ça vas faire trop chargé, ici je vais jouer sur les relations Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron et Drago/alone. Et leur faire reprendre les cours car ça fait 6 chapitre qui foutent rien. ESPECE DE CANCRE.  
  
Ps : certain passage sont peut être cru genre celui avec Malefoy, verrez bien.  
  
P ps : Existe t-il à votre avis une créature plus puissante que les dragons et les phénix ???? Ca m'intéresserait de savoir, merci.  
  
Pp ps : si il y avait quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en elfique se serait sympa qui me fasse signe, envoyez moi un mail là yariboussouf@hotmail.com  
  
CE SERAT PLUS LA MAISON ARANS MAIS ERAIN CAR ARAN C EST ROI AU SINGULIER ET ERAIN AU PLURIEL, SORRY C ETAIT UNE FAUTE D ORTHOGRAPHE DE MA PART !!!!!!  
  
MAINTENANT LISEZ  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 7 : Les cours.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut entendant des cris juste à coté de lui. Il regardât autour de lui. A gauche rien, a droite rien, putain d'où qui vient le cris....à ça y est je sais c'est Ginny elle dort à coté de moi ! Ginny ?? elle crie ? putain je rate un truc là.  
  
Puis en se réveillant complètement il se jeta carrément à califourchon sur Ginny essayant de la réveiller. Elle se tût et continua à dormir paisiblement.  
  
-Hou hou Ginny réveille toi, qu'est ce que t'as eu ?  
  
-Hein....quoi...à j'ai fait un cauchemar....c'est tout, dit elle encore à moitié endormie.  
  
Harry commençât à donner des tit bisous à sa bien-aimée, des bisous pas chaste du tout et à certain endroit qui en ferait frémir plus d'une,....puis soudainement la pièce s'illumina et un Ron inquiet et frustré fit son entrée....  
  
Quelques instant au par avant dans la chambre d'Hermione un petit rouquin contemplait sa bien aimée, puis se sentant pris d'un accès de désir inhabituelle lui fit quelque petit bisous dans le cou, ce qui la réveillât.  
  
-Ron arr... elle fût coupé dans sa phrase par son ami qui lui avait coller les lèvres à l'aide des sienne( i s'embrasse quoi...)  
  
Puis elle aussi fût prise d'un petit accès de désir et laissât son ami l'embrasser, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le torse de son copain, peux muscler mais on pouvait sentir les formes de certain muscles qui ne demandait qu'a se former.  
  
Puis elle sentit un autre muscle le long de sa jambe et sans savoir pourquoi elle repoussa Ron se mit à califourchon sur lui et commençât à lui descendre doucement son pantalon, en lui donnant de petit bisous sur le bas ventre, puis elle pût distinguer une bosse, assez conséquente se former au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui abaissait son pantalon, puis Ron se retrouvât en boxer et elle put voir l'étendue de son désir et ne pus se retenir un petit rire cristallin qui fit doubler de taille la verge de son ami et laissât échapper un petit de ho de contentement.  
  
Elle lui enlevât doucement son boxer et commençât des mouvement de vas et vient, puis vint frotter sa poitrine, sur le pénis de son Ron. Elle retira son soutien gorge pour la forme et recommença son petit manège. Puis redescendant un peu son corps elle approchât timidement sa bouche et en pris le membre lui donnant des petit coup de langue, telle des coups de langue que l'on donnerait sur une glace quand on est affamé, elle sentit que Ron n'allait bientôt plus se contenir et elle retira sa langue de son gland pour recommencer le manège avec ses main.  
  
Ron était en extase au début il avait prévu de donner du plaisir à Hermione mais là c'était elle qui lui faisait du bien , jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'Hermione puisse faire de telle chose, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle pris sa verge en bouche et commençât à la lécher, son plaisir augmentait il voulut lui dire mais elle comprit sans qu'il n'est besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il sentait que ça venait .....mais soudainement un cris provenant de la chambre de Harry et Ginny retentit.  
  
Hermione ne fit qu'un bon quand elle entendit le cris provenant de la chambre de son ami. Ron quand à lui jurat remit son boxer son pantalon et courut jusque dans la chambre de Ryha. Et ce qu'il vît le terrifia Harry a califourchon sur Ginny en train de lui faire des bisous sur les seins, on aurait pas dut se poser de question s'il n'y avait pas eu de cris et Ron bondit et mis une droit à Harry. Qui basculât et tombât à la renverser. Puis il se tournât vers Ginny.  
  
-Ca vas ? demandât-il.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fout là espèce de con, pourquoi tu l'as frapper.  
  
-bein euh j'ai entendu crier et j'ai cru que...  
  
-Qu'Harry me violait ? espèce de con dégage et retourne terminer se que tu faisait avec ta mione dit-elle en lui broyant les couilles, à l'aide de sa main puis de son autrement le repoussât.  
  
Ron regardât son pénis et pu juger qu'elle avait raison fallait qui se barre, il fit mille excuse à Harry et partit vite rejoindre la chambe de sa bien aimée.  
  
-Harry ça vas ? lui demanda Ginny.  
  
-Mouai à part que j'ai mal à la machoir et que je suis frustré et que je comprends ron, mais que je veux lui en mettre une.  
  
-Allez vient, on continuerait un autre jour je suis trop crever pour ça.  
  
Dans sa chambre Malevoy faisait joujoux avec son pénis et ses mains, puis il jouît emplissant la pièce d'une odeur de sperme. Il se relevât et entendit un cris, ne s'en préoccupant pas se disant qu'Harry devait encore cauchemarder, il allât se laver.  
  
Aujourd'hui ils devaient avoir Dcfm, potion, et divination, super journée pensait Harry et son air était plus que maussade. Ron n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et promettait à Harry mille façons de se racheter, et Harry l'envoyait chier de mille autre façons lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se racheter( il est clément le petit Harry, vous saurez pq un jour il est comme ça)  
  
Tout nos compère était assis à une nouvelle table, spécialement faites pour eux. Un emblème trônait a côté des autres emblème traditionnelle des maisons de Poudlard. Six animaux était représenter dessus, un phénix, un dragon noir, un dragon blanc, un loup, une sorte de fée masculine et un serpent. Le pouvoir, la souveraineté bonne et mauvaise, la sagesse, l'espièglerie et la perfidie. Emblème de la maison Erain.  
  
Ron et Hermione parlaient entre eux, Harry et Ginny contemplaient l'emblème de leur maison et Drago lui mangeait la tête dans son assiette, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard noir que lui lançait, Zabini, Goyle, Crabble, Parkinson et le reste de la clique de serpentard.  
  
-Me demande qui qu'ont vas avoir en DCFM, dit Hermione.  
  
-Beuh, aucune idée, y'avait pas de nouveau professeur à la table et y'en a toujours pas d'ailleurs, lui répondit Ron  
  
-Tu croît que ce pourrait être une femme ? j'ai entendu dire qu'a Beauxbatons, ils n'ont presque pas d'homme comme professeur, se serait chouette d'avoir une femme en DCFM  
  
Ron regardât Hermione avec des grand yeux ronds, voulant dire qu'est ce que pourrait bien foutre une femme en étant prof de DCFM ? Drago lui relevât la tête de son assiette et Harry et Ginny parlaît encore entre eux.  
  
-Bein quoi, c'est vrai on a eu que des mecs comme profs et regarde tous des malades, sauf Lupin, Quirell c'était un enrubanné avec Voldie sur la tête, Fol oeil c'était Barty Croupton, Lockard c'était rien du tout, alors on sait jamais une femme pourrait très bien être compétente. Dit Hermione  
  
-Mouai on s'en fou de toute façon, lâchât Harry, quelqu'un aurait vus mes loups ?  
  
-Pot....Harry, ils sont près de la cabane de Hagrid, je les ais vu jouer avec ce matin quand je regardait par ma fenêtre. Dit Malefoy d'une voix semi-froide. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas être désagréable, c'était dans sa nature quand même.  
  
-Harry, si tu veux on ira les voir après notre cours de DCFM on a une heure de fourche avant potions.  
  
-Ouai ta raison, bon si on y allait.  
  
Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les portes de la grandes salle en continuant de parler de tout et de rien, sauf Drago qui était toujours un peu en arrière et qui tentaît de répondre amicalement aux questions que lui posait Hermione sur son ancienne maison.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore, était devant la porte, et semblait les attendre. Son regard toujours remplie de malice et d'imprévisibilité, pétillait plus que jamais.  
  
-Bonjour les jeunes, vous allez bien ?  
  
Tous répondirent d'une seule et même voix que oui.  
  
-Bon j'aimerait vous faire pare d'un tout petit problème, celui de Harry et Ginny qui ne peuvent pas être trop loin l'un de l'autre. Pour les cours ça vas être un problème alors moi et le reste des professeurs sommes d'accord de faire directement passer Ginny en cinquième et aux buses elle sera interroger sur la matière de quatrième et cinquième, je suis sur que ça ira. Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
  
-Euh...vous êtres sûr que j'aurais aucun problème pour passer les examens ?  
  
-Non aucun. Bon problème résolut, allez filez en cours.  
  
Sur ce ils partirent tous en quatrième vitesse vers la salle de cours. En courant ils passèrent devant les sabliers Géant et purent voir qu'un sablier avait été ajouter, le leurs. Il était vide mais chacun se promit qu'il le remplirait bien vite, même s'il n'était que cinq dans cette maison, la coupe serait pour eux. En arrivant ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient cours avec les Gryffondors, l'ancienne maison de la plus part des Erain. Tout le monde les accueillirent chaleureusement.  
  
Quand ils furent tous assis à leur table ils purent se rendre compte que leur professeur ne serait pas un, mais une, selon les espérance d'Hermione. Une très belle femme d'une trentaine d'année ce tenait debout devant le bureau, toisant les élèves du regard. Ses longs cheveux noir, et ses courbes aurait pu faire coire qu'elle serait jalouser par certaine femme égalant sa beauté mais non, son visage foutait tous cela en l'air.  
  
Elle avait un visage, dur et fermer, aucune émotion ne parait son visage, elle paressait simplement froide. Soudainement elle sourit et ce fût comme une claque à la face du monde, un sourire telle que chaque homme de la classe crût qu'il était pour lui.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Caran Sereg, je serais votre professeur de DCFM cette année et celle à venir, j'espère. Dit d'une voix froide, qui ne collait pas avec son magnifique sourire. Cette année, je vous donnerais aussi des cours de magie elfique, donc entre guillemet sans baguette et par conclusion extrêmement difficile, je n'accepterait aucun petit rigolo, et personne ne sera favoriser. Elle dit cette dernière chose en regardant Harry.  
  
-Bon assez parler, j'ai demander au seul professeur compétent que vous avez eu, et aparament vous êtes bien loin. A part une personne, qui semblerait en avance sur vous. Mr Potter, ici tout de suite. Ordonnât t'elle, les river dans ceux de Harry.  
  
Harry se levât, il voulait se rebeller contre cette voix, mais n'y arrivait pas, elle correspondait à la voix qu'on entendait quand on luttait contre un imperium mais elle semblait des milliers de fois plus puissante, Harry continuât à lutter, et se mit à trembler un peu et tombât de sa chaise. La voix disparût et il pus se relever et regardait tout le monde qui le regardait sans comprendre.  
  
-Bien Mr Potter, vous venez de subir la puissance d'un don, les dons sont très important dans la magie. Mais la question maintenant est qu'est ce qu'un don ?  
  
Hermione levât la main, et le professeur l'interrogeât.  
  
-Un don est une sorte de magie qui fait entièrement partie de nous, on peux soit la contrôler soit elle apparaît par moment, aléatoirement, choisissant le moment opportun. Généralement la plus part des dons sont de ce type. Il sont, indépendant de vous, mais ne vous nuise pas, il apparaisse quand vous en avez le plus besoin. Il existe différent don, nous en connaissons peu, car le ministère de la magie à interdit la recherche des dons il y a de ça sept cents ans. Ceux que nous connaissons actuellement sont, le fourchelangue, la guérisons par apposition des mains, la télékinésie, la métamorphmagie et je pense que c'est tout.  
  
-Bien Miss... ? elle laissât traîner la phrase pour qu'on lui réponde.  
  
-Granger, Hermione Granger, répondit la concerné.  
  
-Bien Miss Granger, vingt points pour les Erain. Vous avez oubliez aussi une autre chose, il existe les don héréditaire, comme l'immortalité que les elfes possèdent, ou bien encore les don transmissible, et encore les don des dieux. Ce que j'ai utiliser sur Mr Potter me vient de mon peuple, Celbwaith, le peuple d'argent. Nous avons le dont de la de voix de pouvoir, peux d'entre nous savent la maîtriser car elle apparaît souvent quand on a le plus besoin, mais par fois certaine personne de mon peuple peuvent la contrôler.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas humaine ?, demandât Neville.  
  
-Non Mr..., elle regardât la liste, Longdubat mon peuple est un peuple elfique, nous ne sommes pas des elfes sylvains, les sois disant vrais elfes, nous sommes leurs cousins en quelque sorte.  
  
-Bon chacun vas essayer de résister à ma voix, 5 point par maison à ceux qui réussiront.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que passât le premier cours de DCFM, Harry réussit à ne plus tomber, il rapportât près de 30 points à sa maison. Ron, Hermione, Drago et Ginny furent les seuls à tomber comme Harry l'avait fait la première fois. Ce qui valut en tout et pour tout 50 points pour la maison Erain en ce premier jours de cours. La maison Gryffondor elle ne gagnât aucun point en ce jour.  
  
Ils s'apprêtèrent a quitter la classe quand le professeur Sereg les interpellât d'une voix très bizare,...presque chaleureuse :  
  
-Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Ronald, restez quelques instant voulez vous.  
  
Elle attendit passiamant que la classe se vide et reprit :  
  
-J'ai remarqué que vous aviez une certaine puissance en vous, et vus que Mr Potter est comme qui dirait un « souverain » il faut que nous l'instruisions du mieux que nous pouvons. Je me propose donc de vous donnez des cours particulier à tout les cinq, après vos cours du vendredi et la matinée de samedi et dimanche. Qu'en pensez vous ? Ainsi vous pourrez luttez plus aisément aux cotés de Mr Potter.  
  
-D'accord, répondirent-il sauf Harry.  
  
-Mr Potter, un problème peut être ? Demandât Mrs Sereg, sur une voix plate.  
  
Harry posât son regard dans le siens, et ressentit une décharger électrique, tout le long de sa colonne, le parcourir. Il ne baissât pas le regard pour autant. Quelque minute passèrent, si quelqu'un était rentré à l'instant dans cette pièce il aurait pu sentir l'atmosphère lourde et en conclure que Harry et Mrs Sereg s'affrontait mentalement, mais il en était tout autre, il parlait, non point par la parole mais par la télépathie. Harry se demandait comment il faisait mais ne s'en préoccupât pas éternellement et commençât une conversation mentale avec son professeur. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques instant et un sourire triste se dessinât au lèvre du professeur. Les autres ( Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Drago) se regardèrent, aucun ne comprenait ce qu'était entrain de faire leur ami et leur professeur. Harry et Mrs Sereg se rendirent compte de leur regard et cessèrent la conversation.  
  
-Professeur je suivrais vos cours avec plaisir, mais expliquez nous un peu ce que vous voulez nous enseigner de plus que ce qu'il y a sur la fiche du ministère ? Demandât Harry.  
  
-Ha et bien j'avais d'abord penser a vous faire rechercher vos dons, et vous aidez, vous Mr Potter, à trouver ce que signifiait tout ces titres que le choixpeaux vous a donner durant la répartition, pour les dieux ce ne serat pas dur, je pourraît vous expliquez si vous voulez ? Répondit le professeur.  
  
-Oui allez y répondirent les cinq compèrent.  
  
-D'accord commençont par Odin : Odin est le premier des dieux du panthéon nordique. Il lui a souvent été donné le nom de «père universel», car il est censé être le géniteur des hommes et de toutes les divinités Bien qu'étant le plus vieux et le plus érudit de tous les dieux, il n'est pas le plus responsable d'entre eux, bien au contraire, Odin à bien souvent remporté les nombreux combats qu'il a menés, en usant de ruses et de perfidie. Bien que vénéré et respecté, il n'inspirait pas une grande confiance aux hommes, car il arrivait régulièrement qu'il trahisse la personne à qui il avait accordé son aide, afin de semer chaos et discordes autour de lui. Grand érudit, Odin ne reculait devant aucun sacrifice pour s'octroyer puissance et connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'un jour il donna son oeil gauche, pour pouvoir boire au puits de Mimir, dont l'eau était censée donner inspiration et connaissance. Odin est toujours décrit comme étant un homme imposant, avec une longue barbe blanche, un bandeau sur l'oeil gauche et portant un grand chapeau ou un casque afin de cacher sa calvitie naissante. Sa monture était un cheval à huit pattes connu sous le nom de Sleipnir. Il était issu de l'union de Loki avec l'étalon Svaldilfari et était le plus rapide de tous les chevaux. Odin était servie par deux corbeaux, Huginn et Munninn, qui représentaient respectivement la mémoire et la pensée. Chaque matin ils partaient surveiller le monde, et chaque soir ils revenaient raconter à leur maître ce qu'ils avaient vu. Il disposait également d'une puissante lance du nom de Gungnir. Elle avait été forgée par les gnomes et avait la particularité de ne jamais rater sa cible. Avec elle Odin pouvait, d'un seul coup, provoquer ou éteindre une querelle. On dit d'ailleurs que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de la maladie qui transforme certain guerrier en monstre fou dangereux que l'on nomme Berserker.  
  
-Puis si je me souviens bien il y avait Thor : De tous les dieux nordiques, Thor était le plus respecté. Son culte avait même plus d'importance que celui d'Odin. Alors que son père était une personne complexe et rusé, Thor était plus franc et basique. Il a même été parfois présenté comme étant un peu simplet. Pour le dieu du tonnerre, l'équation était simple, les géants étaient les ennemis des dieux, ils devaient, donc tout naturellement être détruit. Le nombre extraordinaire d'adversaire qu'il vaincu, toujours d'une manière loyale et honnête, fit de Thor le défenseur d'Asgardr et le protecteur des faibles. Alors qu'Odin était le dieu favori des nobles et des rois, Thor était celui des paysans et des humbles, qui constituaient la majorité de la population. La seule arme que Thor utilisait était son célèbre marteau Mjöllnir, arme redoutable qui ne ratait jamais sa cible.  
  
-Loki : Loki était de tous les dieux le plus ambigu. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une divinité, car aucun culte ne lui était dédié, mais il vivait quand même en Asgardr. Certaines légendes prétendent qu'il serait le frère de sang de Thor, d'autres racontent qu'il serait le frère d'Odin lui même. Il était considéré comme le plus jeune des dieux alors que paradoxalement on disait qu'il existait bien avant le début du monde, et qu'à ce titre il représentait le chaos et l'inconnue.  
  
-Tyr : : Tyr était le dieu de la guerre et le plus courageux d'Asgardr. Il était le plus vieux de tous, juste après Odin et Thor. Les nordiques l'invoquaient souvent avant de partir au combat, car il était d'une force exceptionnelle et décidait de l'issu des combats. Tyr était lié à la magie, à la sagesse et aux runes. Un caractère de l'alphabet runique s'appelle d'ailleurs "Tyr". Il est important de noter qu'il perdit sa main droite en la sacrifiant pour que les dieux puissent emprisonner Fenrir.  
  
-Baldr : Baldr, fils d'Odin et de Frigg était considéré comme le plus sage, le plus beau et le plus aimé d'entre tous, il émanait de lui une lumière céleste. Sa mort tragique, provoquée par la perfidie de Loki, inspira de nombreux récits et poèmes.  
  
-Forseti : Baldr avait un fils, Forseti, dieu de la justice, chargé de régler les différents. Il est dit que tous ceux qui se rendaient à Glitmir (palais se trouvant dans le Walhalla) en ressortaient satisfait du jugement rendu.  
  
-Idunn : Idunn était la déesse gardienne de l'immortalité des dieux. Elle passait ses journées à s'occuper de son divin verger, le seul endroit où poussaient les pommes d'éternelle jeunesse, des fruits d'or qui assuraient longévité à quiconque en mangeait.  
  
-Heimdal : L'origine d'Heimdall est obscure, on dit qu'il est le fils de neuf soeurs. D'après certaines sources ces neuf soeurs étaient des géantes, d'après d'autres, elles étaient les vagues de la mer. Heimdall était le gardien du panthéon nordique. Il vivait prés de Bifrost, le pont reliant Asgard à Midgardr et devait avertir les dieux, à l'aide de sa puissante corne Gjallhorn, de l'arrivé de Ragnarök. Heimdall est l 'ennemi mortel de Loki. Il est écrit qu'ils s'affronteront dans un duel à mort le jour de la fin du monde. Certains indices laissent à penser que Heimdall serait, tout comme Loki, une divinité de métamorphose.  
  
-Bragi : Bragi était le dieu de la poésie et l'époux d'Idunn. Il grava des runes magiques, d'une puissance extraordinaire, dans une langue connue de lui seul.  
  
-Frigg : Frigg était la femme d'Odin et la reine des dieux. Tout comme son mari elle avait le dont de lire l'avenir. Elle était majestueuse, gracieuse et généreuse. Elle abritait une facette maternelle, qui fit d'elle la déesse vénérée par les femmes enceintes, et par toutes celles qui souhaitaient le devenir.  
  
-Hel : Hel était la fille de Loki. Mi-morte mi-vivante à la carcasse à moitié dépouillée de chair, on la disait d'une laideur effroyable. Elle fut menée en Niflheim ou elle s'occupa de tous les morts qui y habitaient. Tout en régnant sur eux, elle devait leur assurer nourriture et abris.  
  
-Nodens : C'est le plus connu des Très Anciens Dieux. Pompeusement surnommé le Seigneur du Grand Abîme, il n'intervient que très rarement dans les affaires terrestres. Cependant, il lui est déjà arrivé d'interférer en faveur de victimes des Grands Anciens, particulièrement de Nyarlathotep dont il aime beaucoup se jouer... Pour invoquer Nodens, il faut se trouver au bord d'une falaise ou d'un précipice. Ceux qui ont eu la (mal)chance de voir l'apparence tangible de Nodens l'ont décrit comme un vieillard robuste chevauchant une conque tirée par des monstres légendaires. Cela n'est pas sans rappeler les représentations antiques des dieux du panthéon gréco- romain, à ceci près qu'aucun culte connu n'est dévolu à Nodens. Précisons d'autre part que les Maigres Bêtes de la Nuit sans visage sont les serviteurs attitrés du Seigneur du Grand Abîme. -Bast : Bast semble faire partie du groupe des Anciens Dieux. Tous les félins de la Terre et des Contrées du Rêve sont ses fidèles serviteurs. Bast veille sur eux comme une mère (ce qu'elle est peut-être) et punit tout imprudent, quel qu'il soit, qui ose s'attaquer à l'un de ces animaux, l'affaire des chats d'Ulthar, dans les Contrées du Rêve, en est révélatrice. Bast a par ailleurs été vénérée dans l'Egypte antique sous le nom de Bastet.  
  
-Pffff je suis morte, j'ai mal à la gorge moi maintenant, dit le professeur Sereg un sourire...chaleureux, oui vraiment chaleureux, aux lèvres. Elle regardât les cinq amis et pu voir qu'ils la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ha oui d'accord, ça aussi c'est un de mes dons,je peux retenir tout ce que je lis, ça faisiat un peu cours appris par coeur mais bon, suis désoler.  
  
Hermione s'empressât de lui demander si elle cela se pouvait qu'elle possédait se dons, le professeur ne répondit rien mais repris :  
  
-Bon attendez faut que je me souvienne des autres moi, ....ha voilà les Valeru, et bien ce ne sont pas des dieux à proprement parler mais des puissance, les plus grandes que l'univers est connus. Elles étaient chaotique, ne semant que le chaos sur leur passage, se nourrissant du sang de la bataille. Personne ne purent les vaincre, à part les nouveaux dieux qui apparurent à un certain moment, c'est là que començat la guerre du chaos, qu'ils perdirent ils furent tous exterminer à part un seul Ashen Shugar, il n'était pas de ce monde, le notre mais d'un autre monde nommé Midkemia, le premier monde à ce qu'on dit, il vint ici après la guerres du chaos et eu un fils Araziël, né d'une mère elfes. Puis Ashen Shugar retournât sur son monde Midkemia et mourut, il c'est déja réincarné une fois, dans le coeur et l'âme d'un certain Thomas, il ya de ça plus de 600 ans. Araziël grandit ici, sur terre, sa mère l'éduquat du mieux qu'elle pu, elle fut même exiler a cause du fruit de son union avec Ashen Shugar. Faut dire aussi que les elfes avait été opprimer pendant des millénaire par les Valeru et avait finit par se réfugier ici, enfin pas tous la plus part. Elle fût donc chasser et elle élevât son enfant dans les lois et vertue elfique, il perdit ainsi tout instinct Valeru mais conservât quand même ce titre, son père fût nommer dernière ancien, pourquoi ? bonne question nous n'en savons trop rien.  
  
-Bein voilà, maintenant une seule chose, tu n'es pas le descendant de sang, de ces dieux et puissance, tu es leur descendant spirituel, je ne sais pas ce que la change mais il ya toujours eu un descedant du sang et un autre spirituel pour chaque sorcier, généralement les enfants son d'un sorcier son les deux mais quand un soricer ou un dieux ou une puissance n'a pas d'enfant. Il faut aussi que tu saches les valerus était des sorciers or paire, ils arrivaient même a créer des failles entre les mondes de la taille d'une planète il se peut que ta puissance soit équivalent, mais fait très attention Harry, car une puissance mal contrôler ou trop de puissance d'un coup peut se retourner contre toi. Et pour ce qui est de l'âme magique c'est la chose la plus ambiguës que je n'ai jamais vus, on pense que Merlin l'enchanteur, le premier humain sorcier en aurait été une, le fait d'être une âme magique lui permit à ce que l'on dit de créer la magie, toute les magies, toutes celle utilisable pas l'home, Salazar Serpentard, c'est venté être une âme magique. C'était faux. Lui il était un shakr, un provocateur de magie, c'est à dire qu'il à utiliser pour créer la magie noir, la magie de merlin et non autre chose, il a provoquer la magie noir par un sacrifice de sang avec un sort de magie « merlinique ». Donc je pense que tu pourras créer une magie, mais reste a savoir comment faire c'est ce que j'essairais de trouver avec toi, et on essairais par la même occasion de trouver les pouvoir des dieux qui t'ont été transmis. Pour les autres nous continuerons la DCFM mais en beaucoup plus pousser, niveau Aurore de première ligne.  
  
Le professeur s'arrêta de parler et les regardât, encore une fois, avant d'éclater de rire, et de leur dire qu'elle aurait peut être du être professeur d'histoire.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Drago quittèrent la classe de leur professeur de DCFM. Hermione avouât bien vite que cette femme la fascinait et se promis d'aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver plus d'information sur le peuple de cette femme, et sur elle même d'ailleurs. Ron lui râlait un peu car il allait avoir plus de travaille. Drao lui marchaît comme toujours en solitaire derrière Harry. On aurait dit qu'il prenait très à coeur son rôles d'ombre marchant toujours Harry. Ginny, elle, se posait des questions, le professeur Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils étaient lier elle et Harry, mais jusqu'a qu'elle point, au point de partager leur pouvoir ?....tout plein de question lui tournait dans la tête. Son aimée était lier à tout plein de chose, un fils de dieux, de puissance, descendant de Merlin et des quatres fondateur, et j'en passe. Harry lui marchait paisiblement, se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Sereg, cela lui avait fait très bizarre d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne. Il se promit de réessayer.  
  
-Au fait on vas où là ?demandât Ron en direction de Harry.  
  
-Crétin on l'as dit tout à l'heure on vas voir les loups de Harry, t'écoute vraiment rien, lui répondit Drago.  
  
Ron ne répondit pas mais se renfrognat un tout petit peu.  
  
Hagrid jouait paisiblement avec les loups derrière sa cabane, ceux-ci semblait l'avoir accepter plainement, et se doutait qu'il était un ami de leur souverain.  
  
Harry les trouvât étendu sur le sol, comme des carpettes, entrain de profiter du soleil, aucun ne s'aperçut de la présence de Harry avant que celui fasses un petit appelle par la pensée ( différent de la télépathie, la pensée peut être intercepter par n'importe qui pouvant le fait, cela s'appelle la légimencie) vers Naëlion. Aussi tôt tout les loups se levèrent firent face à leur chef, et se rassirent la tête haute prenant un air supérieur en l'honneur de leur maître bien aimé. Naëlion accourut comme un dératé vers son père et lui sauta dans les bras en un immense vole planée.  
  
-Coucou Harry, comment vas ? T'sais quoi le gros la Hagrid l'est trop trop sympa, on peux rester avec lui pendant que t'es dans ton château là, hein ? Allez dit oui, stp stp stp stp, ....  
  
-Naëlion calme toi s'il te plaît et vous les autres coucher et décontracter je venais seulement voir comme vous alliez.  
  
Tous se couchèrent et reprirent la pose décontractée qu'ils avaient adopté avant la venu des Erain. Ils étaient couché sur leur flanc, les yeux fermer de contentement, et somnolait paisiblement.  
  
Les quatre amis de Harry ne disèrent rien, ils le regardaient avec un regard voulant dire : « Tien les loups lui obéisse et il a l'ai de les comprendre, pas nette tout ça ».  
  
-Harry comment vas-tu ? lui demandât Hagrid.  
  
-Je vais bien et vous ? Ils ne vous ont pas causé trop d'ennui ? Le petit Naëlion, mon fils, façon de parler Hagrid, j'ai jamais eu de relation avec une louve, c'est mon héritier au seins de la meute, désire rester avec vous car il dit, et ce son ces mot « que le gros la, il est trop trop sympa » et il aimerait continuer à jouer avec vous je crois, vous voulez bien les gardez pendant que je suis en cours ?  
  
-Bien sûr Harry.  
  
-Merci  
  
Tyrma s'approchât du groupe et s'assit regardant les humains d'un oeil scrutateur, sauf quand il passait sur Harry , ses yeux s'emplissait de respect. Fogras vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.  
  
-Harry, comment vas-tu ? T'as pas froid dans ce château, suis passer dedans ce matin et putain peux te dire qui gel la dedans, fait vraiment froid, lui dit Fogras.  
  
-Mais non Fogras, c'est seulement parce que c'est l'été et qu'il fait encore chaud alors le château n'est pas chauffé, tu comprends ? lui répondit Harry en rigolant  
  
-Mouais, vous aimez pas la chaleur ? vous êtes pas normal vous les humains....  
  
-Fogras ne manque pas de respect à ton chef, lui dit Tyrma, Harry vas-tu bien ? tu sais que tu n'aurais pas du courir autant ?  
  
-Oui je sais, mais bon que veux tu, j'était presser moi, fallait que je retrouve ma petit Ginny.  
  
-Ha oui ta femelle, la qu'elle est-ce ? lui demandât Tyrma.  
  
-Tyrma on dit pas femelle, on dit femme, petite amie, copine, fiancé tu choisis mais pas femelle, ça fait un peu...  
  
-...animale, excuse moi, je sais que tu n'es pas encore habitué à notre language mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on parle, mais je ferais un effort pour te satisfaire.  
  
-Hum, Hum. Fit Ginny.  
  
-Oui? Demandât Harry.  
  
-Harry je crois que la nous avons potion nous devrions peut être y aller, non ?  
  
-Ha oui, tien ta raison on vas y allez sinon on vas être en retard. Au revoir Tyrma, Fogras, Hagrid, Naëlion tu fait pas chier Hagrid sinon gare à ta gueule !!!  
  
-Ouai Harry.  
  
Ils partirent vers leurs cours de potions. Rogue était d'une humeur exécrable. Il leur enlevat 20 point. Trelawney, elle était toujours aussi mystique, prédisant la mort de Harry et ses amis à tour la rigo. Les cours se finirent paisiblement, s'il on peux dire.  
  
En allant se coucher Harry dit cet ultime phrase qui changerais tout :  
  
-Protège les, je ferait le pire.  
  
Il avait sa prière dans le noir sur un lit, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il venait de la faire à Seth. 


End file.
